Anghehan Sunrider Jedi Tourmentée
by Angharrad
Summary: post NJO Anghehan retrouve Coruscant 10 ans après sa fuite des camps YV. Une vague de détresse l'envahie, mais Jacen Solo son ancien Maître l'accompagnera en pèlerinage vers son passé. Que cache donc la colonie agricole de Normandia?
1. Premier Eveil : Coruscant

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Premier Eveil: Coruscant

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier des voyant du cockpit s'éteignit. Le Silver Hawk, cargo corellien de la même série que son prestigieux frère le Faucon Millénium, avait mené ses passagers à destination sans surprise. Et si surprise il y avait eu… Et bien la jeune femme était seule avec son astromec. Mais tout était allé, même l'atterrissage plus difficile encore qu'avant l'invasion Yuuzhan Vong, dix années plus tôt. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt pour repartir rapidement et quitta son siège. 

Elle descendit la rampe d'accès en réajustant sa tunique et rabattant sa cape sur son visage. Comme d'habitude, le petit peuple des spatioports essaya de lui vendre toute sorte de gadget pour son vieux vaisseau, mais elle les chassa d'une subtile pression sur leurs cerveaux.

Elle n'utilisait ce moyen qu'en dernier recours depuis son passage du coté obscure de la force, mais revenir sur Coruscant était toujours aussi éprouvant pour la jeune femme. Malgré les années qui passaient…

Elle se dirigea vers le bord de la plate-forme et s'assit sur une des caisses de maintenance qui traînait. Le soleil baissait déjà et jouait à cache-cache avec les grandes tours de verres et la végétation. Coruscant serait à jamais marquée par la conquête Yuuzhan Vong, et la capitale de la nouvelle république était à nouveau en ruine. L'attaque remontait déjà à dix années standard, mais elle était encore bien présente dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Une vague de nuages noirs approchait de la plate-forme. R8 l'astromec se dirigea vers sa maîtresse autour de qui il roula en bippant dans tous les sens. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses yeux ambres et verts restaient désespérément fixés sur le soleil au loin.

Une pluie fine caressa le sommet des tours avant de ses transformer en véritable déluge. La jeune femme resta immobile, mais la pluie chassa son droïd qui se cacha sous le Silver Hawk. Ces bips incessants semblaient témoigner de son exaspération envers sa maîtresse qui une fois de plus le laissait seul veiller sur le Silver Hawk sans aucune instruction. Le communicateur s'alluma dans le cockpit et le droïd disparut dans les entrailles du vaisseau qui reprit peu à peu vie. 

La pluie cessa et le soleil rouge illumina l'horizon. L'eau ruisselait sur le visage de la jeune femme mais séchait. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus cacher ses larmes. Des mains les chassèrent doucement, mais ne s'écartèrent pas de ses joues une fois sèches. La caresse ramena la jeune femme vers son corps. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en reprenant un rythme de respiration normal. Puis elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui tenait toujours le visage.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû nous attendre Ange.

- J'ai un prénom je te signale Jacen, alors sert-en s'il te plait, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser ses mains.

Jacen se mordit la joue. Elle lui en voulait toujours, et s'en voulait toujours à elle.

- D'autant plus que Jaina rentre finalement avec Jagg, continua-t-il.

- Je suppose qu'elle a encore plein de choses à organiser pour son mariage. Heureusement que je ne suis plus son apprentie ou j'aurais été de corvée. 

- M'en parle pas ! s'exclama Jacen avec une grimace. Tu pleurais ? reprit-il en ressayant de briser la glace.

- Il a plu. Arrête de m'interroger comme si j'était encore ton apprentie. Je n'ai plus besoin que l'on veille sur moi.

- Tu ne donnes pas cette impression trempée comme tu es, on voit bien que tu n'es pas bien. Enlève moi cette cape et prend la mienne ! ordonna-t-il en lui arrachant le vêtement mouillé qu'il étendit sur une grille d'aération.

- T'es chiant, grogna-t-elle en essorant ses cheveux puis se glissant dans le vêtement trop grand pour elle.

Elle reprit sa position immobile sur la caisse.

- J'ai vu juste ? demanda le jeune homme en sautant près d'elle. 

- Pourquoi tu sais toujours ce que ressentent les autres et n'admet jamais ce que tu ressens toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton distrait. 

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, un bras posé sur son genou, en appui sur l'autre, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment à regarder le soleil disparaître et les faucons –souris s'envoler. Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jacen…

- Hum ?

- Que vois-tu quand tu regardes Coruscant ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le panorama.

- Je vois beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, des tours à n'en plus finir entre lesquelles j'ai appris à piloter. Les jardins suspendus où j'ai fais les 400 coups avec Jaina et Anakin. Tu sais que Anakintahir adore quand je l'y emmène ? C'est un endroit qui m'est précieux, pour toutes les rencontres que j'y ai faîte…

Ils sourirent, se rappelant leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait pas deux ans et avait échappé à la surveillance de ses grand-parents. Jacen qui jouait à cache-cache avec Anakin l'avait trouvée et ramenée. Des souvenirs heureux, mais le sourire de la jeune femme disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Je voies la cité de mon enfance, l'endroit où j'ai grandi, mon foyer, il se tourna vers elle. Et toi Anghehan, que voies-tu ?

La jeune femme ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Sa main posée à plat entre elle et Jacen se crispa.

- Aussi loin que je regarde, je ne voies que des ruines, répondit elle alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler. J'ai beau projeter mon esprit, je ne trouve que des ruines. Je ne voies plus que ces immenses droïds qui cherchent au milieu des gravas et de la végétation les tours encore viables. J'aimais Coruscant et ses rues si riches en personnes d'horizons différents. Même si la vie n'y était pas facile, il y avait la vie. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que la mort à mes yeux. Les tours ne sont plus là pour nous protéger. L'invasion à tout brisé.

Elle ne détournait toujours pas les yeux de l'horizon, mais Jacen les vit se troubler. Il savait à quel point revenir sur Coruscant lui coûtait. Après tout, ils avaient été prisonniers des Yuuzhan Vong ensembles. Il avait assisté quasiment impuissant au modelage de l'enfant à peine âgée de dix ans, de sa sœur de huit ans et de son frère de cinq ans. Un sursaut dans la force leur avait permis de s'échapper, mais elle avait été affecté au plus profond de son être. Son corps gardait les cicatrices nombreuses des implants qu'on avait dû lui arracher. 

Elle avait très peu parlé de sa captivité, mais une fois réajustée, elle avait rejoint les rangs des Jedis et partagé ses connaissances que les Yuuzhan Vong lui avait donnée. Depuis elle était devenue elle même un Jedi entraîné et devait bientôt accéder au titre de Chevalier. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait l'avait profondément marquée, mais elle se livrait peu.

Elle n'avait pas été plus épargnée une fois libre. Elle avait très rapidement fabriqué son sabre laser d'entraînement et le conseil l'avait confiée à Tahiri Veila qui avait été la première à subir le modelage. Les jeunes filles s'entendaient bien, mais Tahiri mourut en donnant naissance au jeune Anakintahir. La jeune Jedi alors en mission sur une des dernières planètes contrôlé par les Yuuzhan Vong avait dû se cacher avec l'enfant qu'elle allaita. Jacen l'avait récupérée avec l'enfant. Celui-ci fut adopté par Han et Leia quand il fut prouvé que l'enfant était le clone de leur fils défunt Anakin.

Anghehan avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparé de l'enfant avec qui elle s'était liée dans la force, mais ma mère eu le dessus et Elle laissa à regret le bébé suivre ses nouveaux parents. Pendant toute cette période, elle suivit mon entraînement plutôt que d'abandonner l'ordre. 

Elle n'était pas ma première apprentie, mais elle fut la plus passionnée, dévouée, mais également contestataire. J'en étais fâché au début, mais chaque mission qui m'éloigna d'elle me fit regretter sa présence forte. Et puis, toutes ces joutes verbales étaient devenues un jeu entre nous, et puis elle au moins faisait un effort pour rire à mes tentatives d'humour. 

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je disais à Oncle Luke qu'elle était prête à passer devant le conseil pour devenir chevalier quand une nouvelle tragédie la frappa. Elle était partie avec Jaïna et les Rogues tester les nouveaux moteurs à propulsion hybride des vaisseaux de la flotte d'Eclipse quand l'appel retentit. Une des plus jeunes colonies de la bordure avait été attaquée. Sans attendre, elles plongèrent dans l'hyperespace, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure occasion qu'une situation de crise pour tester un système. Le combat faisait rage le ciel et sur la terre, à tel point qu'elles durent se séparer, Jaina ouvrant le chemin pour Anghehan qui plongea vers la surface.

Une fois au sol, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens l'avoir vu courir vers les bâtiments administratifs son sabre à la main sur les enregistrement du X-ming de Jaina. Mais après ça, je ne sais pas plus de chose que ceux qui étaient présent. Je ne sais qu'une chose, une terrible onde de force balaya le plan astral, le recouvrant de ténèbres l'espace d'une seconde, mais bien assez longtemps pour nous rappeler l'existence du coté obscure. Jaina retrouva Anghehan assise sur une montagne de cadavre, le visage déformé par la rage, les yeux vides dont coulait un flot de larmes de sang, un sourie mauvais sur ses lèvre. Elle tenait la tête d'un homme qu'elle lança aux prédateurs qui piaillaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Puis elle trébucha et s'effondra sur les corps sans vie de ses parents.  

Elle fut ma meilleure apprentie, mais aussi mon plus grand échec. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle refusa de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Nous essayâmes de la faire parler, je lui volais même un baiser pour la calmer mais elle préféra se sauver d'Eclipse. Elle traqua les pirates qui avaient attaqué la colonie et provoqué la mort de ses parents. Nous sentîmes son passage dans le coté obscure de la force, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, tout cessa et après quelques semaines, elle nous revient accompagnée de sa grand-mère. 

Elle s'excusa auprès du conseil et demanda à changer de maître afin de pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Peu d'entre nous avaient séjourné du coté obscure ses dernières années, aussi Jaina fut désignée. Même si cela me blessa, je compris et acceptais après bien des efforts.

Nous réglâmes la question du baiser par le silence, et nous ne nous revîmes presque plus. La souffrance entre nous deux était palpable, j'ai beau être un maître Jedi, je ne suis pas maître de mon cœur. Mais elle trouva réconfort auprès d'un des étudiants d'Eclipse et je dû accepter. Et nous voici quatre années plus tard, à nous battre à nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps.

Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait détourné les yeux du panorama et me regardait moi. Ses yeux hors du commun, d'un doux vert intimement mêlé à l'ambre semblaient chercher en moi les réponses à ses questions. Elle éternua, faisant tomber la capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi sa chevelure blond roux bouclée par la pluie. 

- Tu sais, je pense que si tu ne voies que des ruines, c'est parce que tu n'as gardé que les mauvais souvenirs de Coruscant. Il est temps de t'en faire de nouveau. Alles debout ! m'exclamais-je en me relevant et saisissant ses mains.

- Je croyais qu'on devait partir immédiatement car le conseil t'attendait.

- Jaina va sûrement faire un détour avec Jagg et elle est attendue elle aussi. On a bien le temps d'aller dîner en ville. Et puis tu m'excuseras, mais aussi fine cuisinière que tu sois, les rations de vol ne me font pas vraiment envie.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aime ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

R8 bippa de la rampe d'accès.

- Oh non, pas toi aussi ! soupira la jeune femme alors que j'éclatais de rire en voyant l'astromech materner sa maîtresse. 

J'avais profité de la douche d'Anghehan pour passer une tenue plus discrète que mes robes Jedi. Je avais envie de lui changer les idées, d'effacer cette expression chargée de souci de son visage alors qu'elle aurait dû penser à bien autre chose à son âge. 20 ans. Elle avait bien le temps de penser à la galaxie. L'espace d'une soirée, je voulais lui faire oublier qu'elle était une Jedi. Pour cela, je passais un de ses amples pantalons beiges aux poches innombrables dans lesquelles je pourrais aisément dissimuler sabre et blaster. J'enfilais un T-shirt près du corps blanc au col en V et par dessus la veste assortie à mon pantalon. Je sondais l'atmosphère à l'aide de la force, espérant qu'il ne pleuvrai plus, ce que me confirma le vol des faucon-souris. 

Je trouvais la jeune femme assise dans la salle de jeu-loisir-entraînement-cuisine selon l'occasion. Elle se séchait les cheveux et en désespoir de cause face à leur densité, elle les tressa avec un ruban de cuir vert pâle auto-séchant. 

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de m'habiller pour rien, grogna-t-elle en arrachant un nœud de sa longue chevelure.

- Il ne pleuvra pas, c'est déjà un bon point, tu n'auras pas à tout redémêler en rentrant. 

- Parole d'humain ou de Jedi ?

- Cette fois c'est le Jedi.

- Ah… souffla-t-elle en posant sa brosse, l'air déçu, mais je fis celui qui n'avait pas remarqué et enchaînais.

- Tu es prête ?

- Ais-je l'air de ne pas être prête ? Jacen mon tendre ami, il va falloir que tu apprennes à mesurer tes paroles. Si tu avais eu Irualane en face de toi, elle t'aurait arraché les yeux pour le peu de temps que tu lui avais laissé pour se préparer.

- Mais ce n'est pas Irualane que j'ai invité à dîner alors ne te déguise pas en ta sœur je t'en pris.

- Elle pourrait mal le prendre si je lui répétais.

- Et si je répétais ce que tu disais de Jaina tout à l'heure ? Et puis franchement, si c'est pour te déguiser, je t'aime mieux au naturel.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et éclatâmes de rire. Je repensais à toutes les fois où Tahiri avait essayer de maquiller son apprentie sans grand succès, il faut l'avouer. Anghehan avait ce genre de beauté qui ne demande pas qu'on l'accentue. Elle était suffisamment belle en étant elle même pour ne pas se cacher derrière ces artifices. Du moins était-ce mon avis. 

Elle attrapa sa veste de synthécuir bleu nuit et l'enfila par dessus son décolleté du même vert que le ruban. Elle portait une jupe courte fendue du même bleu que son manteau. Si j'avais été une fille, je suis sûr que j'aurais rougi de la longueur de la jupe, mais Anghehan avait résolut le problème en portant un short à peine plus foncé en dessous. Ses bottes bleus elles aussi lui montaient à mi cuisse. En la regardant habillée ainsi, j'oubliais presque qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme normale.

Elle saisit ma main et m'entraîna hors du Silver Hawk vers les ascenseurs. 

La nuit sembla pleine de vie à la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient au fur et à mesure que le couple s'enfonçaient dans les profondeur de Coruscant. La foule n'était pas encore aussi dense et variées qu'aux anciens jours, une trop grande partie de la population avait disparut lors de l'occupation Yuuzhan Vong. Comme si Anghehan suivait le même cour de pensée que moi, je vis ses yeux s'assombrir. Voyant que les mots ne lui rendraient pas son sourire, je dus me résoudre à employer la manière forte et la chatouillais. 

- Jacen ! supplia-t-elle.

Je vis qu'elle était à la limite de sa résistance et redoublais d'effort pour qu'elle éclate de rire.

- Ce soir, on rumine pas, on s'amuse. !

- Tu t'amuses ! Oh non arrête ! Tu sais que je ne supportes pas les chatouilles !

Anghehan parvint à s'échapper et reculer devant mes doigts agiles, mais percuta un passant ce qui la fit tomber en avant. Il fut plus rapide que moi et glissant son bras autour de sa taille la rattrapa. Elle se retourna immédiatement.

- Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas et…

- Ange ? C'est vraiment toi ? demanda le jeune homme en la dévisageant et fixant plus particulièrement les yeux d'Anghehan.

Elle plissa les yeux une seconde puis sautant dans ses bras hurla :

- Sam !

Il la fit tourner autour de lui dans les airs, puis lui fit faire deux petits tours sur elle même pour mieux la regarder. 

- Mince, t'étais bien vivante ! Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés ?

- Disons que ces dernières années ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour regarder en arrière, répondit-elle avec le regard vague tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

- Je vois çà ! dit il en me dévisageant de manière presque hostile.

- C'est sûr ! acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête avant de comprendre le sous entendu. Oh non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! bafouilla-t-elle en voyant le regard de défi de Sam à mon encontre.

Anghehan me dit plus tard que mon visage était alors l'image même de la sérénité Jedi. 

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacen. Enchanté, déclarais-je avec un hochement de tête. 

- Moi c'est Samuru, répondit-il, mais pour tout le monde, c'est Sam.

- Dit moi, comment vont les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ? Tu faisais quoi avant que je te percute ?

- Mince, on me l'a changée ou quoi ? Elle est où ma petite ombre silencieuse ?

- J'ai beaucoup changée, répondit elle avec un petit sourire tendre et triste à la fois.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air de toujours savoir t'amuser. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Jack tient les platines du Métropoplis.

- Tu veux dire Le Métropoplis ? là où on se faufilait toujours pour écouter de la musique en douce ?

- Ouaip !

Elle paraissait tout excité et je compris que c'était une des choses qu'elle avait abandonnée en quittant Coruscant.

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne peux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il déçu.

- Si c'est pour moi que tu te prives, il ne faut pas. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une grande timide, déclarais-je en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et me tournant vers le dénommé Sam.

- Là je la retrouve bien, sourit Sam.

- Mais Jacen, le conseil…

- Attendra. En plus, c'était le genre d'endroit où je voulais t'emmener après dîner. On a qu'à y aller directement.

- En plus c'est l'anniversaire de Mike. Il sera ravi de te revoir.

Elle rougit. Encore une face de son passé que j'allais découvrir. Sam profita de mon inattention pour saisir sa main et l'entraîner vers le fameux bar.


	2. Second Eveil : Les Bars de Coruscant

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Second Eveil : Les bars de Coruscant.

Le bar ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bar de tout spatioport qui se respecte. Ni trop sale, ni trop propre, une foule bigarrée, de la musique et des filles à gogo. Jacen fut surpris que dix ans en arrière, la petite fille ait pu se glisser dans ce genre d'endroit. Même lui hésitait à y aller seul, et n'était pourtant plus un enfant. 

Anghehan toussa alors qu'un Twi'leck lui jetait de la fumée au visage, essayant ainsi d'engager la conversation. Sam s'interposa, lui offrit un verre et nous entraîna vers une autre salle.

La fumée beaucoup moins épaisse me rassura. Il y avait beaucoup de gens sur la piste de danse, des jeunes pour la plupart, principalement humains. Oui, c'est bien le genre d'endroit que j'aurais aimé fréquenter à l'âge d'Anghehan s'il n'y avait eu la guerre, puis l'ordre à reconstruire.

- Tu es soucieux Jacen ? me demanda Anghehan en se tournant vers moi.

Elle me prit la main et la serra brièvement. Je devais avoir froncé les sourcils sans m'en rendre compte. 

- Hum… Non. Je pensais juste qu'à ton âge j'aurais aimé ce genre d'endroit.

- Voyons, tu n'es pas tellement plus âgé que moi. Et à ta place je n'en serais pas aussi sûre. 90% de chance que ça finisse en rixe à cause d'un illuminé qui aura trop bu. Mais la musique est bonne.

- J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire rieur et un pétillement de malice dans ses yeux totalement dorés dans l'obscurité.

- Ange, c'est vraiment toi ? Ce que tu es devenue jolie ! s'écria une Twi'leck au teint bleu qui lui sauta au cou.

- Perri'sha ! répondit Anghehan tout aussi excitée. Tu es plus belle que jamais !

- J'espère que c'est le mariage, déclara l'Ownati qui se tenait derrière elle. 

- Jack ! c'est pas vrai ! Moi qui disais tout le temps que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, sourit elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

- C'est Mike qui va être content ! continua la Twi'leck qui sautait toujours sur place. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu ne pouvais pas être morte. C'est vraiment super que tu sois là. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie ! déclara-t-elle en l'entraînant vers une table où une bande de jeune humanoïdes s'agitaient.

- Oh tu n'as pas manqué grand chose, répondit elle en traînant le pas. Mais laisse moi te présenter Jacen Solo.

- Solo, comme la famille de Jedi ? demanda Jack.

- On peut dire ça, mais Solo est un nom répandu chez les Corelliens, mentis-je, n'aimant pas mettre en avant mes origines. Vague lien de parenté je pense, je suis un collègue d'Anghehan.

- Fait gaffe à pas trop t'en vanter parce qu'ils sont deux ou trois qui risquent de t'en vouloir là-bas, murmura-t-il en me montrant du pouce la table dans son dos.

- Merci du conseil.

- Pas de quoi, t'as l'air d'un type sympa et réglo pour qu'Ange t'ai amené avec elle.

- Et Jack, quand est-ce que tu bosses ? demanda un grand brun aux yeux bleus à la fameuse table.

- Quand t'auras vu la surprise que Sam te fais pauvre ivrogne ! répondit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je sentis une légère onde de crainte échapper à Anghehan et compris tout de suite qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Je me glissais dans son dos et glissais ma main sur sa hanche. Elle retrouva immédiatement son calme, se rappelant des techniques de méditation Jedi.

- C'est quoi cette surprise Sam ? demanda le jeune homme en se levant.

- Je pense que c'est moi Mike, déclara Anghehan en s'écartant de moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ils la dévisagèrent, surpris, interdits. En dix ans, elle avait changé. La petite fille avait laissé la place à une jeune femme. Mais ses yeux si particuliers la trahissaient. Tous se levèrent d'un bon et se jetèrent sur elle. Pour l'embrasser la serrer dans leur bras, ou tout simplement s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une apparition. 

Elle parvint à me présenter au milieux de cette mêlée. La musique s'éleva un peu plus puissante et tous se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'inviter à danser. Je pus m'asseoir et commander une liqueur coréllienne que je sirotais tranquillement. 

Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point elle aimait dansé. Elle parvint rarement à s'asseoir plus d'une minute à mes cotés. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'inviter à danser ou lui offrir un verre. Je pus cependant discuter avec ses amis d'enfance et en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. 

La musique changea de rythme pour se faire plus douce à mesure que la nuit avançait. Je regardais les couples se former et sentis mon cœur se serrer en apercevant Anghehan avec Mike, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Je m'aperçus que Sam me regardait.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à danser ? me demanda-t-il alors que je lui rendais la pareille.

- Elle a l'air de très bien s'amuser sans moi. Et puis j'ai depuis longtemps passé l'âge de ce genre de chose.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour danser avec sa compagne.

- Ange n'est pas ma compagne ! m'exclamais-je en buvant une longue rasade d'alcool.

- Ah ? pourtant tes yeux disent le contraire. Je serais toi, je ne la laisserais pas dans les bras de Mike. Il en pince pour elle depuis le jardin d'enfant.

- J'aimerais savoir, est-ce qu'elle vous parlait beaucoup ? Je veux dire, ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait vraiment.

- Hum… Franchement ? Elle ne nous parlait pas beaucoup. Juste le minimum vital. Par contre je me souvient que lorsqu'elle avait un coup de blues, il suffisait de lui parler de Normandia et tout allait mieux.

- Normandia ?

- C'est un micro système de la bordure. Son grand-père était représentant de la région. Le coin n'est pas assez peuplé pour avoir de sénateur. Mais je peux te dire que c'est un sacré bonhomme pour l'avoir rencontré. Je crois qu'il vit toujours là-bas avec ses enfants survivants. Tu comprends, elle a perdu un oncle dans la rébellion. En tout cas, elle disait toujours que son foyer était là-bas. Mike est allé l'y chercher après la guerre, mais elle n'y est jamais retournée. Alors, on s'était dit qu'elle était morte.

- Qui est-ce qui est morte ? demanda Anghehan en sautant dans le canapé entre nous deux, ce qui lui permis d'échapper à un Mike un peu trop collant à mon goût.

- De toi, mais je voies que tu n'as pas trop changé. Toujours aussi expressive sur une piste de danse.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! répondit elle saisissant un verre qui traînait sur la table et s'en enfilant la moitié d'un seule traite.

- Hé t'avais un verre je te signale ! m'exclamais-je en me penchant vers elle.

- Si je ne le finis pas pour toi, tu ne te lèveras jamais de ce fauteuil, répondit elle en même temps qu'une nouvelle chanson débutait.

Me sentant mis au défi, je saisis le verre que je finis d'une seule traite, sautait sur mes pieds et la tirais à moi. Elle opposa moins de résistance que je ne l'aurais cru et se retrouva propulsée dans mes bras. Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de s'échapper et l'entraînais sur la piste.

- Sam, c'est qui ce type ? demanda Mike en se jetant dans le fauteuil libre. 

- A mon avis, répondit il en nous regardant, quelqu'un contre qui tu n'as malheureusement aucune chance.

Mike le foudroya du regard et vida tous les verres qui traînaient sur la table.

Je ne laissais pas partir Anghehan à la fin de la première chanson, ni des suivantes. Elle ne chercha pas à s'écarter et se détendit un fois la surprise passée. La musique cessa quelques seconde, puis un morceau plus rythmé retentit. Perri'sha se glissa près de nous et m'invita. J'allais refusé mais vit le regard de reproche d'Anghehan et finalement acceptait, voyant qu'il s'agissait du quart d'heure où les femmes invitaient. 

Bientôt exténuée par la vitesse d'action de la Twi'leck, je dues m'admettre vaincu et retourner m'asseoir. Anghehan nous rejoignit, et voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place, elle s'assit sur mes genoux et me glissa un verre dans la main.

- Et là ! m'exclamais-je surpris.

- C'est pour ton manque de galanterie de ne pas t'être levé pour me laisser ta place. Et le verre parce que j'en ai bien assez d'un. CE sont les deux types là-bas qui offrent.

- Tu vas les fâcher si tu n'en fais pas profiter une copine.

- Je le sais, mais c'est pour leur faire comprendre que je n'ai pas un cœur à prendre. Et puis, c'est bien plus drôle de comme ça.

- As-tu déjà trop bu ?

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre à ce jeu là, avec ou sans la force, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers mon oreille.

Pour me venger, je me mis à la chatouiller après lui avoir retiré son verre des mains. Elle se tortilla et se défendit tant qu'elle le put. Mais elle était coincée et s'effondra finalement contre moi, le souffle court, sa tête posée contre mon épaules, les lèvres effleurant mon cou à chaque mouvement, me faisant frissonner plus que je n'aurais aimé. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et je fermais les yeux. Nous étions bien ainsi, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, pas plus que la force. 

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, quand elle se redressa lentement. Son visage était inquiet. A regret, je me rouvrit à la force et compris.

_// Jacen ?//_

_//J'ai senti aussi. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il y a plusieurs point dans la salle.//_

_//Alors on se sépare et on désamorce. Soit prudent…//_

_//Toi aussi.//_ achevais-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front alors qu'elle me laissait un léger suçon à la base du cou.

Anghehan quitta mes genoux, se secoua la tête et détendit ses bras avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Sam et de se diriger vers le bar. Je choisis un second point à l'opposé de la salle espérant que les deux autres n'exploseraient pas avant que nous n'arrivions.

- Non je ne suis pas intéressée, cria Perri'Sha en sautant de son siège au bar, mais l'homme la retint.

- Voyons ma douce, toutes les Twi'leck aiment ça. Pourquoi refuses-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, murmura-t-elle alors que l'homme resserrait sa prise.

- Allons, je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie.

- Puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle ne veut pas vous suivre, je pense que vous pouvez la laisser partir.

L'homme se tourna vers Anghehan qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne et exerçait une pression suffisante pour lui paralyser les articulations.

- Je ne dirais pas non si tu la remplaçais ma jolie. Je suis assez synthécuir en fait.

- Vous avez finis votre verre, fit remarquer Anghehan en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai fini mon verre. 

- Vous rentrez chez vous, continua Anghehan.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Seul, termina Anghehan en passant sa main libre devant le visage de l'homme.

- Je rentre chez moi seul, répéta l'homme. De toute façon y'a rien à faire ici.

Anghehan le libéra et l'homme lâcha la Twi'leck. Il quitta le bar sans rien ajouter.

- Ange qu'est-ce que…

- Tu vois, il suffit parfois de parler calmement et tout s'arrange. Mais je voies Jack qui s'inquiète, tu devrais aller le rassurer.

La twi'leck ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta son amie.

//J'aimerai qu'on s'inquiète ainsi pour moi.// pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

//Attention !//

Une chaise vola à travers la pièce et j'atterris sur le dos, prêt des débris de celle-ci. Anghehan courut vers moi, mais Mike et Sam la retinrent.

- Laisse le, il est allé se mêler des affaires de Dask Itchak, lâcha Sam.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas intervenir, renchérit Mike en prenant sa main et essayant de la détourner.

Outrée par leur attitude, elle se retourna pour leur faire face alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la bagarre naissante. 

- Vous allez pas bien ? cria-t-elle. On n'a jamais laissé un copain dans une telle situation. C'est comme pour Perri'sha ? Pourquoi personne n'est allé l'aider ?

- Les temps ont changé, déclara Sam avec une acceptation stoïque.

- Ah oui ? Et bien je ne crois pas aimer ce changement. 

- Voyons Ange, commença Mike en essayant d'affermir sa prise sur le poignet d'Anghehan.

- Oublie un jour que tu as pu m'appeler Ange, Mike ! Ce que vous êtes devenus… Je ne peux pas l'accepter, alors si c'est vraiment votre attitude actuelle, oubliés moi, car je n'ai rien à faire avec les lâches.

Et sur ce, elle libéra son poignet d'un geste vif que ne virent ni l'un ni l'autre et se noya dans la foule qui continuait à s'attrouper autour de moi.

- Alors gamin, tu pensais pouvoir te mêler à mes affaires ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux aussi blancs que sa peau était noire.

- Gamin ?! Je dois être au moins deux fois plus vieux que toi, grognais-je en me relevant.

La situation allait mal. Je sentis une dizaine de point sombres se diriger vers moi. Des humains pour la plupart, par contre je ne sens pas Anghehan. Je tourna la tête et recule, mais je suis saisis par deux types, sans doute ses gardes du corps.

- vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas discuter calmement autour d'un verre ? Je connais un très bon alcool coréllien… 

Mais je ne pu terminer, les deux hommes resserrant un peu trop leurs prises.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Il avait le sourire mauvais de quelqu'un qui va frapper. Je m'apprêtais à recevoir le coup sans broncher quand quelqu'un s'interposa.

- Jacen Solo-san ! Si on m'avait dit que tu rentrais tard à la maison parce que tu allais perdre tes crédits au bar! J'aurais dû écouter ma pauvre mère, halalalala !

- Euh, madame… essaya le jeune garçon.

- Oh vous taisez-vous ! cria-t-elle en pointant son index sur son nez le faisant loucher. D'abord c'est mademoiselle ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, ses yeux crachant des flammes. Je ne voies pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une ! d'ailleurs, prends ça !

Elle décocha sa meilleure droite qui effleura mon visage et alla se planter dans la mâchoire de l'homme de droite. Il me lâcha, ce qui me permit d'éviter le coup de pied tournoyant avec lequel elle enchaînait toujours. Le second s'envola à travers la foule sous l'impact. 

Six hommes sortirent immédiatement des rangs et se jetèrent sur elle, mais ils m'avaient oublié, ce que deux d'entre eux regretteront demain. La mêlée fut bientôt générale et ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de se battre ou pas d'amis à ramasser s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Anghehan me regardait me battre, assise sir une pile d'humains et autres assommés, son bras appuyé sur ses genoux et son menton posé sur sa paume. J'étais encore entouré de deux hommes mais je n'avais pas encore perdu mes réflexes. J'étais cependant bien en sueur et soulagé d'affronter mes deux derniers adversaires. Je me contentais donc me déplacer sur le coté à l'ultime seconde. Les deux hommes se percutèrent de plein fouet et s'effondrèrent aux cotés de leurs camarades. 

Je me redressais enfin et soufflais profondément pour laisser mon cœur se calmer. A travers la force, je sentis qu'Anghehan allait bien, elle rayonnait même, souriante, mais nerveusement elle semblait épuisée. Je me tournais vers elle et lui rendis son sourire.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te sors mon chérie. Tu perds la main, ce n'est plus drôle.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat. J'aurais même préféré m'en passer.

- Bah ! soupira Anghehan en faisant voler les mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux. 

- Sale garce, tu vas me le payer ! hurla l'homme qu'elle avait renvoyé avant la bagarre via la force.

Il avait son blaster au poing et tira vers elle. Anghehan avait déjà la main dans la poche de son blouson. Mais je fus le premier à dégainer mon sabre. Sans doute les restes d'adrénaline. J'interceptais le coup en même temps que ma lame rencontrait la lame bleu des apprenties. Anghehan comme toujours avait été plus rapide que je ne le croyais. La rencontre de nos deux lames provoqua une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Des jedis ! hurla l'homme tellement affolé qu'il tomba à la renverse et s'enfuit à quatre pattes.

Nous baissâmes nos lames qui vibrèrent encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Je posais ma main sur sa joue alors qu'elle inspirait un grand coup pour se calmer.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Franchement ? j'aurais dû utiliser une technique Jedi pour assimiler plus vite l'alcool. Mais t'avais pas le droit de tricher ! rouspéta-t-elle en me tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

- La prochaine fois en tout cas, je choisis le bar. J'ai l'impression que la fête est déjà fini. Tu viens dire au revoir à tes amis ?

Je la sentis se crisper au mot 'amis' et compris en relevant les yeux pour les regarder par dessus son épaule. Elle se tourna lentement vers eux. Ils étaient tous rassemblés. Jack serrait Perri'Sha qui trembla de plus belle quand Anghehan la regarda. Sam la regardait, ses yeux brillant de haine. Quant  Mike, il avait détourner la tête. Et c'était pire encore pour les autres. Elle leva la main vers eux et dit d'une voix claire :

- Ce n'était qu'une bagarre ordinaire.

- Ce n'était qu'une bagarre ordinaire, répétèrent-ils.

- Anghehan, m'écriais-je mais elle avait commencé je ne pouvais l'interrompre.

- Il n'y avait pas de Jedi.

- Il n'y avait pas de Jedi.

- Anghehan n'est jamais revenue.

- Anghehan n'est jamais revenue.

Elle tira la capuche de son haut vert au dessus de sa tête pour cacher le haut de son visage, puis baissa sa main et relâcha la pression mentale. Elle leur tourna le dos et sortit sans un mots. Je la rattrapais, sentant son désarroi qui l'étreignait. Elle titubait. Je lui offrit mon bras et la soutien, aussi bien physiquement que dans la force.

_//Jacen, emmène moi loin d'ici.//_ murmura-t-elle.

Je l'entraînais vers une ruelle où elle s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur, la tête baissée, une main sur son ventre. Je crûs qu'elle allait se vider de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle pleurait.


	3. Troisième Eveil : Les Torts de l'Absence

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Troisième Eveil : Les Torts de l'Absence.

Elle était tellement épuisée quand nous regagnâmes le Silver Hawk qu'elle me laissa piloter et se plongea immédiatement en transe Jedi. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle retrouverait sa sérénité, mais son malaise était profond. 

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas du voyage, j'en profitait pour changer notre destination et me plonger moi même dans une transe méditative. J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi j'avais tant insisté auprès de mon ancienne apprentie pour passer la soirée sur Coruscant, et pourquoi tout avait mal tourné.

Anghehan sursauta et tomba de sa couchette quand le Silver Hawk toucha terre. Encore à la limite de la transe, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réorienter et parvenir à se lever. Consultant son horloge interne, elle compta cinq jours depuis leur départ de Coruscant, soit deux de moins que la route la plus directe vers Eclipse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que ses frères et elle avaient beaucoup amélioré les performance du vieux vaisseau, mais pas à ce point.

Elle trouva bien plié sur sa table des vêtements passe partout dont les Jedi raffolaient et les enfila en s'étirant un maximum pour palier à l'immobilité des derniers jours. Elle passa les doigts dans sa tresse qu'elle défie et fut rassurer de voir ses cheveux bien raides. Elle tira les ciseaux de son tiroir et les raccourcis un peu, puis les rattacha. Elle finit de passer sa tenue et attacha à sa ceinture son sabre d'apprentie avant d'attraper sa veste. Elle faillit tomber et sortant de sa cabine et rencontrant un R8 en pleine effervescence. 

- R8, où sommes nous ? Le Silver Hawk a-t-il une avarie ? Je n'ai pourtant rien sentit de particulier.

Le droïd siffla une réponse et la poussa un peu agacé vers la rampe.

- Mais attends une minute ! e n'ai même pas mon Comlink ! Et où est Jacen ?

Le droïd rouspéta de plus belle et la poussa un peu plus dehors. Du bout d'un de ses membres articulés, il lui tendit un récepteur, puis referma la rampe d'accès. Anghehan grogna quelque chose au sujet de ne plus laisser Irualane toucher au couplage des unités centrales de l'astromec et du Silver Hawk. Elle avait l'impression que le Droïd l'avait chassé pour s'occuper de sa maîtresse. 

Mécontente de ce réveil un peu brutal, elle sonda la force à ma recherche pour lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle me trouva en pleine négociation avec un loueur de speeder.

- Puisque je vous dit que ces speeder ne sont pas pour les étrangers, sembla répéter pour la millième fois le jeune homme en face de moi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Il y a bien marqué que vous êtes la plus grande agence de location de la capitale, et je…

- Laisse tomber Jacen, on fait le plein, on répare ce qui cloche et on rentre à l'académie. D'ailleurs pourrais-tu me dire où nous avons atterri ? demanda Anghehan en se campant à coté de moi.

Son visage trahissait son agacement. Je me mordit la joue en la voyant taper du pied, ses yeux presque entièrement verts par ce grand soleil, lançant des éclairs. Je souris néamoins.

- J'espérait avoir poser le Silver Hawk assez doucement pour ne pas te réveiller, douce Anghehan. 

- Ben c'est raté, mon vaisseau n'est pas celui de ton père, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te laisser le piloter, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Anghehan ? Vous êtes Ange Sunrider. Demanda le jeune homme en tirant sa casquette. Mince, ce que tu ressembles à ta mère ! Moins qu'Irualane à cause des yeux, mais quand même. Si je m'attendais à te voir !

- Erandaxel Eirivol, mon cousin préféré ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sonorement sur les deux joues.

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus revenue sur Normandia ! Tu viens voir Tante Gen ?

- Grand-mère ? non. En fait mon camarade ici présent, commença-t-elle en me fourdoyant du regard tandis que je détournais la tête innocemment, a pensé qu'une escale serait nécessaire.

- Alors tu ne sais pas… murmura-t-il.

- Attend. Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin et ferma les yeux. Sa perception de la force qui ne dépassait jamais quelques dizaines de mètre. S'étendit rapidement et couvrit bientôt tout la planète. Je la suivit à distance. Elle reconnut ma présence flamboyante, me sourit, puis se détourna à la recherche d'autres flammes. Je reconnus sans peine la présence de Seluj, le frère de l'apprenti Ripree. Deux autres flammes brillaient tout aussi fort, et à la chaleur qui caressa Anghehan, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'autres membres de sa famille. Elle me transmit vaguement l'image de deux petites filles et de sa tante. Une troisième flamme brillait effectivement, et en regardant de plus prêt, nous sentîmes une nouvelle vie qui ne tarderait plus à rayonner parmi nous. Mais elle s'écarta et commençait à désespérer quand elle trouva enfin la petite étincelle qui représentait sa grand-mère. Le choc la ramena à son corps et elle ouvrit grand les yeux, serrant  un peu plus l'épaule d'Erandaxel.

- Depuis quand est-elle malade ?

- A peu près un an et demi…

- Tu sais où je peux trouver un speeder ou une navette Grancity ?

- Je loue des speeders je te rappelle, et toi tu n'es pas une étrangère, s'exclama-t-il en me regardant bizarrement.

- Je te promet que c'est moi qui conduirais sur les aires surveillées. Tu sais, j'ai eu les meilleurs professeurs de la galaxie ces dernières années.

- Si tu me dit Han Solo ou Luke Skywalker je te traiterai de menteuse. En tout cas je compte sur toi.

Elle saisit les clé qu'il lui tendait et sauta dans le speeder, d'une doux vert et décoré de peintures dorées. 

Anghehan n'aimait pas laisser le Silver Hawk sans surveillance autre que R8. Mais une des loi de Draneb K'ceb, son grand-père, était de limité le plus possible le trafic atmosphérique. Normandia était un système à vocation rurale et entendait bien le rester. Elle dût donc se résoudre à laisser son vaisseau. Je semblais avoir planifier depuis le début cette escapade, car mon sac et celui d'Anghehan étaient prêt quand elle glissa la clé de contact. 

Elle attendit juste que les sac soient arrimé, puis elle s'engouffra sur le réseau de routes. Elle ne se soucia pas du paysage et une fois sur les voix à grande vitesse, elle enclencha les roquettes, nous collant à nos sièges.

- Eh ! doucement !

- Tu sais où on était ?

- Ben au spatiopport, non ?

- Qui se trouve à un demi continent de Grancity. Notre maison familiale se trouve encore à une heure de transport, disons une demi-heure avec ce speeder. 

- Oh… Alors je peux dormir encore un peu avant qu'on arrive.

- Surtout pas ! J'ai plein de trucs à t'apprendre avant de te présenter à la famille et de provoquer un scandale. Je sais pas ce que va dire Erandaxel, mais tu peux être sur que ça va danser dans les chaumières.

- Je croyais qu'il était de ta famille. Il m'a parut plutôt sympa. 

- On l'est tous de premier abord, mais il y a de fortes rivalités. Un peu comme ton père et Thracken.

Je grimaçais en repensant au cousin de papa. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient unis par un lien d'amour filiale. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec ses tentatives répétées de nous utiliser, mon frère et ma sœur, dans sa quête de pouvoir. 

- Tu as beaucoup de cousins ? demandais-je inquiet en me demandant ce que nous aurions fait face à une fratrie de Thracken. 

- Sachant que mon grand-père avait trois frère et sœur, maman devait avoir à peu près onze cousins, sachant qu'eux étaient déjà quatre. Nous sommes huit cousins germains. Avec les cousins du degré d'Erandaxel, nous sommes 23, entre 35 et quelques mois. Il y a déjà deux enfants à la génération suivante.

- Mince, moi qui trouvais qu'à quatre on était déjà nombreux comme cousins. Où est-ce que j'ai mis les pieds ?

- C'est toi qui l'a cherché. Bon, je commence par le début, avec Marguerite K'ceb. Elle géra la colonie quand le vaisseau s'écrasa, pendant que son mari se consacrait à l'exploration de la planète. C'est la mère de Draneb, mon grand-père…

Quand le speeder décéléra enfin, je ne savais plus si je devais me plaindre des tensions dans ma propre famille ou non. Je n'avais pas retenu la moitié des noms que m'avais cité Anghehan, mais avait vaguement retenu l'existence de quatre branches ayant plus ou moins bien réussi. J'avais également compris que Draneb et sa branche étaient considéré comme une tare à cause de leur sang mêlé (Draneb avait épousé une princesse d'Aldéraan). Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être représentant auprès de l'état pendant de nombreuses années, depuis l'ancienne république jusqu'à la mort des parents d'Anghehan. Son fils avait pris sa relève et Draneb ne siégeait plus qu'au conseil planétaire. La plus jeune fille était rentrée dans les rangs comme ils disaient, ayant épousé un fermier et vivant sur Normandia. 

J'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite, mais plus attentivement à mesure que la jeune femme avait développé son propos. J'ai été surpris par l'histoire de cette famille qui se mêlait si intimement à celle de Normandia et avait eu à l'échelle du système le même impact que ma famille à l'échelle galactique. Et dire que déjà quatre d'entre eux avaient rejoint l'académie et l'ordre, et sans doute quatre suivraient bientôt.

Anghehan arrêta le speeder devant une maison qui ne semblait pas plus grande, ni plus imposante qu'un certain nombre des manoirs qu'ils avaient passé depuis Grancity. La jeune femme hésita un instant, je crus même qu'elle allait remettre le contact et faire demi-tour, mais elle sauta hors du speeder et entra dans le jardin. Elle sonna à la porte qui fut bientôt ouverte par une dame d'âge mûr qui s'essuyait les mains. Elle semblait prête à renvoyer tout importun mais laissa tomber son tablier lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur Anghehan. 

- Mademoiselle Ange ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! Je ne pensais plus vous revoir autrement que sous holoprojection.

- Et bien encore une fois je t'ai forcée à te tromper Chrissy, sourit-elle en prenant la femme dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Est-ce que Grand-père est là ? Puis-je voir grand-mère Gen ?

- C'est que, Mademoiselle, hésita la femme en me regardant alors que je sortais les sacs du speeder.

- Jacen ! m'appela Anghehan. Laisse les affaires dans le speeder nous ne dormirons pas ici. Vient plutôt te désaltérer, m'invita-t-elle en se retournant vers la nommée Chrissy. Je te présente Jacen Solo-San. Il était mon maître pendant la période où je m'occupais de Tahiran. 

Je sursautais en l'entendant employer ce nom. Puis me souvint que c'était sa façon de nommer Anakintahir. Elle ne supportait pas que mes parents voient en lui leur fils disparu et essayent de réparer tout ce qu'il ont manquer avec Anakin. Je la comprenais, mais d'un certain coté, j'avais autant besoin qu'eux de croire que l'enfant de 6 ans était mon frère disparu. Et il était si semblable, comme le sont tous les clones, à l'exception de ses souvenirs…

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! déclarais-je en m'avançant vers Chrisy et tendant la main à la manière de Coruscant. 

Mais celle-ci ne la prit pas. Elle s'avança vers moi et me colla deux bises sonores sur les joues, avant de se détourner et de nous inviter dans la maison, murmurant quelque chose comme : « ah ces gens de la haute ! »

_// Ne rougit pas pour si peu !//_ me gronda Anghehan tout en retirant sa cape.

_// Parce que tu trouves ça normal ce qu'elle vient de faire ?//_ m'exclamais-je encore surpris par la familiarité et l'intrusion de la vieille femme dans mon espace personnel.

// C'est comme ça ici. On s'embrasse sur les joues pour se dire bonjour. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je trouvais l'académie glaciale et inhumaine. Et puis plein toi, y'a des village sur l'autre continuant où c'est sur la bouche qu'on s'embrasse.// 

J'eu une grimace et elle sourit, mais son sourire était tenu, comme tout le reste de son corps à la manière dont ses épaules étaient contractées. Chrissy nous mena à une immense pièce en L, qui tenait lieu à la fois de salle à manger, salle de projection, salon et jardin d'hiver. De grandes baies vitrées constituaient le mur coté mer qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là, en contrebas de la falaise sur laquelle nichait la maison.

Chrissy amena boissons et petits gâteau, ce qui leur permit de restaurer un peu leurs réserves, n'ayant pas pris la peine de déjeuner avant de quitter le Silver Hawk. Anghehan était tendue, elle semblait s'impatienter. Je lui fit comprendre que la bibliothèque était bien assez remplie pour que je puisse m'occuper en son absence. Elle disparut immédiatement dans les méandres de la maison.

Je m'installais dans un des fauteuils recouvert de velours rouge, l'encyclopédie de la vie végétale et animale de Normandia sur les genoux. Je levais un instants la tête pour assimiler ce que je venais de lire quand mes yeux se fixèrent sur les tableaux qui faisaient face à la mer. Les paysages me semblèrent immédiatement familiers, et je fis tomber le livre en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Aldéraan. 

- Jolies peintures n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautais et me levais pour dévisager mon interlocuteur. L'homme, bien qu'encore très droit, semblait être d'une extrême vieillesse. Il avait les cheveux blanc légèrement bleuté de ces personnes âgées qui refusent l'usage de toute chirurgie pour cacher leur âge, laissent leur corps gouverner et vieillissent naturellement bien. Sa peau était cependant tâchée par l'âge, confirmant ma première impression de vieillesse. Il se déplaçait avec une lenteur mesurée qui témoignait de son habitude des réceptions officielles où il avait dû se servir de son âge pour gagner l'attention de l'auditoire.

- Sénateur K'ceb, déclarais-je en m'inclinant bien bas pour lui montrer que j'étais bien inférieur à lui.

- Représentant, pas Sénateur. Mais je voies qu'Ange vous a mis un peu a courant avant de vous amener ici. Pas comme Irualane et son cher Valin. Et il y a bien longtemp que l'on ne m'avait plus appelé K'ceb, mais je vous en pris, appelé moi Draneb. Vous n'êtes vous même pas inconnu en ces murs Maître Jedi Solo.

- Si je vous appèle Draneb, appelez moi Jacen. Je ne suis un Maître Jedi que pour ceci. En dehors de cela, je ne suis pas grand chose, répondis-je. Effectivement, ces toiles sont très belles. J'ai été surpris en reconnaissant Aldéraan.

- Je suis étonné que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous puisse reconnaître Aldéraan. Mais j'oubliais, votre mère est la princesse Leia Organa d'Aldéraan.

- Je suis moi même étonné de trouver ces toiles ici, sur Normandia.

- Je les ai offertes à ma femme lors de notre mariage. Gen était originaire de la noblesse Aldéraan. Elle n'a jamais vécu là-bas, mais elle était très attachée à ses origines. Que voulez-vous. L'ordre Jedi arrachait ses disciples très jeunes à leur foyer à l'époque.

- Votre femme est une Jedi ?

- D'où croyez vous que mes petits enfants tiennent leurs dons ? s'étonna Draneb en me dévisageant de ses yeux bleus aux éclats de noisette, mais voyant que cela ne me paraissait pas évidant, il continua. Il y a de cela prêt de 90 années standard, l'Ordre Jedi était à son apogée. A la naissance de chaque enfant enregistré de l'Ancienne République, des tests étaient pratiqués pour déterminer le potentiel de chacun. Si potentiel il y avait, l'enfant était confié à l'Ordre dès son sixième mois. Il était éduqué avec d'autres enfants jusqu'à ce qu'un maître Jedi décide de le prendre sous son aile. J'ai rencontré Gen quand elle avait 18 ans. Elle était en bonne voie pour devenir Chevalier et avait pour mission de protéger ma délégation qui se rendait sur Aldéraan où j'étudiais. Je lui ai fait visiter sa propre planète et alors qu'elle devait repartir, j'ai demandé sa main. Gen a alors rompu tout lien avec l'Ordre, car l'amour était à l'époque interdit aux chevaliers.

- Mais vous étiez représentant sur Coruscant au moment de la grande purge ! Comment Dame Gen a-t-elle pu échapper aux détecteurs et chasseurs impériaux ?

- Ah ! Un peu de clairvoyance et beaucoup de séjour sur Normandia avec les enfants.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rejoint l'Académie quand l'annonce a été faîte de la reformation de l'Ordre Jedi ? Maître Luke Skywalker aurait apprécié ne serait-ce que ce que vous venez de m'apprendre ! m'indignais-je.

- La force avait choisi un autre chemin pour elle.

- Mais…

- Tu devrais comprendre cela mieux que quiconque Jacen, déclara Anghehan en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle alla embrasser son grand-père et me sourit. Elle voulut me rassurer, mais je vis ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Comptes tu rester quelques jours parmi nous Ange ? demanda Draneb en nous invitant à nous asseoir dans les fauteuils.

- Je pense rester un ou deux jours, histoire de faire le tour de la famille et peut-être revenir quelques semaines quand j'aurais commencé à entraîner mon apprenti.

- Tu es Chevalier Jedi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ? Nous aurions fêté dignement cela ma chérie ! 

- C'est que… Je n'ai pas encore été officiellement reconnue comme tel par le conseil. J'attendais pour vous appeler.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi incertaine et modeste. Après tout, tu es la première de cette génération à achever ton entraînement. Et tu vas déjà t'occuper d'un apprenti ? Bravo ma chérie. Mais si tu es Chevalier, tu dois avoir construit ton propre sabre. Puis-je le voir ?

Je dois avouer que je fus très étonné par la culture de Draneb en ce qui concernait les traditions et usages Jedi. Je me doutais bien que le sabre à lame bleu d'apprenti qu'elle avait utilisé lors de la bagarre au Métropolis ne pouvais être son sabre de chevalier et j'étais tout à coup plus curieux que Draneb de voir quelle merveille de technologie elle allait avoir construite. Elle tira un étui noir d'une poche de son large pantalon et l'ouvrit. Draneb ramassa le cylindre argenté strié de doré. En y regardant de plus prêt, le sabre semblait constitué d'une plante en argent dont les feuilles et pétales était dessinées par les gravures d'or, tout ceci formant des motifs enlacé qui se mêlaient, se mélangeaient et presque tourmentés. Draneb fit quelques mouvement avec le sabre éteint.

- Tu peux l'allumer, dit Ange en souriant.

- Je pense que ce jeune homme sera plus à même d'en apprécier la qualité, répondit-il en me glissant le cylindre dans les mains.

J'hésitais à effectivement l'allumer, mais les yeux d'Anghehan m'encourageaient plus qu'autre chose. Je saisit donc le cylindre et fut surpris de constater que la garde s'adaptait à la force de la main de l'utilisateur. Encore une prouesse d'Anghehan et ses matériaux. Je remarquais la gemme nacrée aux reflet arc-en-ciel qu'elle avait ramené de sa première mission solo sur Mon Calamari à l'époque où Tahiri l'entraînait encore au début de la garde, une de l'époque où elle était mon apprentie, et une sous la tutelle de Jaina. Ce sabre était toute une histoire à lui seul, pour ceux qui connaissaient Anghehan. 

Je soupesais le cylindre, estimant combien de cellule énergétique elle y avait placé et la longueur probable de la lame. Je m'aperçus que les gemmes étaient en fait des interrupteur et me demandais quelle particularité aurait sa lame, mais surtout quelle couleur avait-elle choisi ? Voyant que je ne pourrais pas deviner, je me décidais à l'allumer et eut un mouvement de recul an voyant apparaître la lame. Anghehan souriait en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Une lame blanche ! s'exclama Draneb.

- Et quel blanc ! ajoutais-je, je ne voies pas la moindre trace d'autre couleur.

- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, puis-je ? demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main pour reprendre le sabre.

Je le lui rendit et la regardais jouer avec les gemmes. La lame changea de taille en même temps que de couleur, s'allongea et se rétrécie, s'élargit selon la couleur qu'elle prenait. Puis elle toucha un des dessins que je n'avais pas remarqué. La lame explosa en un faisceau de rayons multicolores qui s'écartaient pour se rejoindre quelques mètres plus loin. Un cage de lumière…

- Alorq qu'en pensez cous ? demanda-t-elle en posant le cylindre que la table basse.

- Je savais que tu aimais bricoler, mais là ne dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un tel sabre chez les Chevaliers de l'ancienne république, murmura Draneb.

- Une arme de Maître, répondis je sur le même ton de respect. Juste une question, pourquoi un corps aussi…

- Tourmenté ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant son sabre dans l'étui qui disparut dans son pantalon. En fait c'est pour me rappeler le chemin que j'ai du parcourir pour devenir un véritable Chevalier Jedi.

Chrissy entra alors.

- Monsieur Draneb, Fencorel se trouve sur la canal 3. Dois-je la transférer ici ?

- Pourriez vous brancher le poste 7 ? Je pense qu'elle sera ravie de revoir sa filleule, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Anghehan.

// Filleule ?// m'étonnais-je ne reconnaissant pas le mot.

// C'est un terme religieux de Normandia. Ça veut dire que si mes parents meurent, je devient sa fille devant dieu.//

//Parce que tu crois en dieu ? Et d'abord comment ça se fait que tu entende tout ce que je pense ?//

Mais je n'obtint pas de réponse, la jeune femme ayant reporté toute son attention sur la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au centre de la table.

- Ange ! Quelle surprise !

- Bonjour Tata Fenfen. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

- Je dois avouer que je me sentirai mieux quand je n'aurai plus ce poids sur le ventre ! rit elle en tapotant son ventre rebondi de vie que je n'avais pas remarqué dans les plis de sa robe.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à parler comme seules les femmes en sont capable quand Draneb les interrompit.

- Fen, je pense que vous pourriez parler de tout cela de vive voix ne crois-tu pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Que diriez vous de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Les filles seront ravies de te revoir Ange.

- Ça me ferait plaisir, d'autant plus que j'ai toujours le cadeau des 7 ans d'Elidane dans mon sac.

- Elle sera ravie, sauf qu'elle a eu 9 ans il y a presque 6 mois.

- Raison de plus pour le lui offrir rapidement sourit Ange. Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens accompagnée ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ç nous fera plaisir de rencontrer tes amis.

- Alors c'est d'accord, le temps d'embrasser Grand-mère et on arrive. Je te conduis Grand-père ?

- Non, je préfère rester ici, si cela ne vous ennui pas.

Le sourire de Fencorel s'éteignit légèrement et son regard se voilà, mais elle acquiesça, sachant elle aussi que Gen n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et que Draneb voulais passer chacun de ces derniers moments à ses cotés. Elle demanda des nouvelles de sa mère, en donna de ses enfants, puis coupa la transmission.

- Vous avez un moyen de transport ou dois-je demander qu'on vous prépare un speeder ? demanda Draneb en se relevant.

- Merci, nous avons loué un petit bolide au spatioport à un de vos petit neveux, répondis-je.

- Ah, Erandaxel Eirivol je suppose. Très bien, oui, très bien. 

- Si tu veux bien nous excuser, déclara Anghehan en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Bien sûr, tu dois être impatiente de revoir ta filleule et ta marraine, répondit il en souriant, mais ses yeux aussi étrange que ceux d'Anghehan était éteint alors que nous quittions la maison familiale.


	4. Quatrième Eveil : La Ferme

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Quatrième Eveil : La ferme

Je n'émis pas un son tant que Chrissy nous regarda. J'attendais que nous soyons seuls pour parler.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je alors qu'Anghehan traînait le pas en approchant du speeder.

- Non, pas trop bien.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Hum… Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

- Réponse typique de Normandia, répondre à une question par une question.

Anghehan ne releva. Elle inspira profondément, ses yeux ambres et verts fixés sur le puit de mes yeux sombres.

- Non, j'ai juste besoin de méditer un peu, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors je conduis.

- Si tu veux…

Elle sauta par dessus la porte du speeder et se cala dans le fauteuil passager. Je sautais du coté conducteur et mis en route le véhicule. Elle m'expliqua vaguement le chemin à suivre, puis elle ferma les yeux et me laissa conduire.

La ferme, appelée le Manoir, se trouvait un peu plus au nord, à l'intérieur des terres. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à trois quart d'heure de route, mais si j'avais eu peur que ce laps de temps soit trop court pour que l'aura bouillonnante de la jeune fille ne se calme, j'en fut rapidement détrompé. Bientôt, la force s'écoula paisiblement en elle et son visage affichait une expression de sérénité. Je fus surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle semblait avoir atteint une certaine paix intérieure. Elle n'était pas connue parmi les Jedis, mais ceux qui la connaissaient savaient le mal qu'elle avait à vider son esprit et son instabilité émotionnelle. Elle rouvrit les yeux longtemps avant que je n'ai besoin de ses indications. 

- Tourne à droite, puis suit la route qui plonge dans le vallon.

En fait de vallon, il s'agissait plus de colline et buttes de terres séparés par le lit d'une rivière. J'aperçut au loin un village.

- Ralentit s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Elle pointa une forme sombre un peu avant le village. En fronçant les sourcils, j'identifiait la forme d'un arbre au milieu d'un champ. L'arbre était tordu dans tous les sens. Il semblait bien centenaire, peut-être millénaire. Ses racines trempaient dans une mare.

- Cet arbre a été planté par Seluj K'ceb quand il est venu ici pour la première fois et a fondé le village. La quantité d'eau indique le degré d'humidité de l'air ainsi que le niveau d'eau dans les nappes phréatiques. Continue jusqu'au village et tourne au pont, puis tu iras à droite après le cimetière.

- C'était quelqu'un de ta famille ? demandais-je en reconnaissant le prénom d'un de ses cousins germains.

- Le Grand-père de Draneb. Pourquoi ?

- Y'a-t-il un endroit sur cette planète où ta famille n'a pas posé les pieds ou joué un rôle clé ?

- Franchement ? je suppose que oui. Même si grand-père et oncle Eirivol sont les seuls représentants auprès du sénat qu'ai jamais connu Normandia.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais née dans une famille quasi anonyme de Coruscant…

- Maître Skywalker a grandit dans une famille anonyme, ça ne l'a pas empêcher de faire de grande chose. Comme Maître Ken est né dans une grande famille et pourtant il n'est pas plus exceptionnel que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Je me mordis la joue à sa réplique cinglante. Elle m'avait rappelé à l'ordre, moi, le maître Jedi. Mais depuis que j'avais entrepris ce voyage , je sentais que le Jedi faisais petit à petit place à l'humain qui avait disparut depuis plus de dix ans maintenant… Alors qu'Anghehan semblait un peu plus Jedi à chaque instant. Je me demande, finalement, à qui ce pèlerinage va-t-il profité le plus.

- Quand nous serons au sommet de la colline, tourne à droite et gare toi à l'entré de la cours. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des animaux, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Moi ? Tu n'as pas du entendre parlé de ma chambre à l'académie de Yavin, grognais-je.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu parlé, me repris-je mentalement. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes années à l'académie en dehors des enseignements que j'y avais reçu. Et peu de ce qui avaient fait leur classe avec moi étaient encore vivant. Un flot de nostalgie m'envahit. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas penser aux animaux, et encore plus joué avec. Sans doute depuis la guerre.

- Ola du manoir ! Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ou tout le monde se trouve-t-il à la traite ? cria Anghehan en mettant ses mains en porte-voix devant la barrière de la cours.

La porte du grand batiment d'habitation s'ouvrit et un gros chien noir dont les épaules arrivaient à la taille d'Anghehan sortit. Il portait sur son dos une fillette qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieille qu'Anakintahir et qui riait aux éclats. 

- Bidou attend ! cria la fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui courait après lui, une autre chiant un peu plus petit sur ses trousses. Isana descend de là ou Papa va encore te priver de dess…

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle venait d'apercevoir le speeder et les visiteurs surprises. Bidou voyant son changement d'attitude arrêta de sauter dans tous les sens et s'approcha d'elle. Isana glissa de son dos et attrapa le T-shirt de sa sœur.

- Dit c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le speeder du doigt.

Anghehan sauta du speeder et marcha lentement vers les fillettes. Le plus petit des deux chiens se mit à grogner et à montrer les crocs, bientôt suivi du gros chien. Je me tendis, ne sachant trop pourquoi, mais Anghehan continuait, les mains bien en vue, un sourire malin flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ils chargèrent. J'hésitais une seconde, mais voyant qu'Anghehan ne faisait rien, je dressais en toute hâte une bulle de force autour d'elle. Mais les deux chien la traversèrent comme si je n'avais rien fait. Anghehan ne broncha pas et se laissa renverser par les deux animaux.

- Anghehan ! criais-je en sautant hors du speeder.

Je me précipitais vers elle mais me stoppais net en entendant les éclats de rire et les gémissements.

- Bidou arrête ! Tu sais bien que je supporte pas ça !

Sidéré, je vis que le gros chien lui léchait affectueusement le visage alors que la femelle lui léchais la main qu'elle avait porté à sa tête blanche et noire. Je fus soulagé. Elle le fit rouler sur le coté et se redressa, mais resta à genoux pour leur frotter leur tête et donner à chacun sa part de caresse. Les deux fillettes regardaient la scène médusée. Manifestement, ces chiens devaient comme ma première impression me le disait être les gardiens des lieux. Anghehan voyant leurs regards ahuris se releva et leur sourit. Son sourire avait une chaleur que je ne lui avait vu en dehors des rares fois où elle revoyait Anakintahir.

- Ce que vous avez grandi ! tu n'étais qu'un petit bout de fille quand je suis partie Elidanne, et toi, à peine sortie de ton parc à bébé Isana. Tu ne ressembles pas tant que ça à Irualane finalement, je me suis planté sur 50% de la bande. Merci Elidanne de sauver la mise de ta marraine.

Au mot marraine, la plus grande des deux sursauta et fixa Anghehan de ses grands yeux d'un bleu ciel incroyable. Anghehan ôta ses lunettes de soleil et dévoila ses yeux si particuliers. L'enfant n'hésita plus et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

- Marraine Ange ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant alors qu'Anghehan la faisait voler autour d'elle.

L'autre fillette resta interdite devant la porte de la maison. Une femme que je reconnus bientôt comme Fencorel sortit de la maison et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- Et bien, tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta cousine ?

- C'est ma cousine cette dame ?

- Tu sais bien Isana, c'est la marraine d'Elidanne.

- La grande sœur d'Irualane et Riwen ? demanda la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils pour se souvenir de son arbre généalogique… Anghehan ?

Fencorel hocha la tête avec un sourire. La petite fille sursauta à son tour, puis se tourna vers sa sœur et Anghehan et courut danser et sauter avec elles. Leur mère se dirigea vers moi.

- Je suis Fencorel, la tante et marraine d'Anghehan. Vous devez être Jacen Solo. Dois-je vous appeler Maître Jedi ?

- Seulement si vous appelez Anghehan, Chevalier Jedi, répondis-je avec un de ces fameux sourires Solo. Mais Jacen me convient parfaitement.

- Ahah ! de l'humour. Alors ce sera Jacen. Je suppose que vous allez nous trouver bizarre, mais ce sont des histoires de famille.

- Anghehan m'a briffé avant de venir, mais je dois avoué être un peu plus surpris à chaque nouveau pas.

- Vous n'étiez jamais venu sur des colonies telles que Normandia ?

- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai surtout visité des colonies ayant échoué ou en reconstruction ces dernières années. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Normandia est peuplée.

- l'aire moderne remonte à un peu moins de deux siècles. Quant à l'aire antique, nous sommes remontés plusieurs millénaires avant l'Ancienne République.

- Tant que ça ? m'étonnais-je.

- L'histoire de Normandia est passionnante Jacen, tout aussi passionnante que celle des gens qui lui ont redonné vie.

J'allais lui demander de développer, mais Anghehan choisit ce moment pour se relever. Tenant la main d'Elidanne, et Isana calée sur sa Hanche, elle s'approcha de sa tante et s'exclama :

- Bonjour ma marraine chérie !

Elle laissa les deux fillettes s'écarter afin de pouvoir embrasser sa tante, puis elle se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de son ventre et déclara :

- Bonjour petit bout de cousin. J'espère te rencontrer autrement qu'à travers le ventre de ta maman.

- Oh je suppose que si tu reste une semaine ou deux, tu devrais en avoir l'occasion. Me ferrez vous l'honneur d'entrer dans ma demeure ? Djijac ne devrait plus tarder, il est encore à la traite et fait le tour des animaux. Il lui a deux vêlages prévus cette nuit. Elidanne, veux-tu bien leur montrer leurs chambres ?

- Une ou deux, demanda Isana, ses yeux brillant d'espièglerie.

- Une ! répondit vivement Anghehan, ce qui me prit au dépourvu et me fit lever un regard interrogateur vers elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de chambre, je vais dormir avec les filles cette nuit.

Fencorel qui avait elle aussi été surprise eut un sourire attendrit, puis nous montra la porte de la main, nous invitant à entrer.

Le dîner fut bien arrosé et délicieux. Je compris pourquoi Anghehan disait que je ne pourrais pas la battre à un concours de boisson, mais surtout pourquoi elle détestait autant les rations et cuisinait si bien. Fencorel avait cuisiné le plat préféré d'Anghehan dans un chaudron de fonte. Si la technique me parut archaïque, le goût de la cuisine me fit tout oublier, à tel point que je déclarais ne plus jamais pouvoir goûter une ration de survie. Cela fit rougir Fencorel, mais fâcha Djijac qui ne comprenait pas qu'avec la technologie dont nous disposions nous ne soyons toujours pas capable de produire des rations correctes. 

Djijac était un homme simple dans ses relations vis-à-vis des humains, mais était d'une finesse extrême. Il n'avait pas le genre d'intelligence que l'on s'attendait à trouver cher les cultivateurs. Nous parlâmes longtemps, et il me proposa de m'emmener pour les vêlages de la nuit, ce que je ne refusais pas. Il en fut ravi, et je crois qu'il m'accepta dans la famille à ce moment là. Isana m'appris plus tard que l'ami d'Irualane avait refusé d'accompagner Djijac dans ses occupations de la ferme. Djijac était tellement content, qu'il était prêt à m'aider à m'installer quelques temps sur Normandia pour me réapprendre les vrais valeurs de la nature. Je souris, peut-être devrais-je y penser. M'éloigner un peu des Jedis et retourner à la terre ne me ferais pas de mal.

J'étais en train de me changer quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrir. Je finis d'enlever mon T-shirt, pensant dans un premier temps qu'un des félins de la maison s'était glissé dans la chambre, quand je perçus des ondes d'excitation dans la force. Ces ondes ressemblaient à celle d'un enfant heureux d'avoir réussi son coup. Je me tournais lentement, et reconnu Isana. Elle s'était approché du meuble sur lequel reposait mon sabre et dirigeait sa main vers celui-ci. Je tendis la main et l'appelais. Il glissa entre ses doigts et atterrit dans ma paume tendue. 

- Non ! s'écria Isana, je l'avais presque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais jeune fille ? demandais-je en appuyant mon épaule nue contre le bois de la fenêtre, les bras croisé sur mon torse, affichant sans doute le même sourire que Papa affichait chaque fois qu'il déjouait un plan d'Anakintahir.

La petite fille prenant conscience qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix sursauta et cacha sa bouche de ses deux mains comme pour y renfourner les mots qui lui avaient échappé. Puis elle vit mon sourire, se détendit mais déclara à tout vitesse :

- MamanaditquetuétaislemaîtreJedid'Angealorsjevoulaisvoirsituavaisl'épéedeschevaliersetcommentelleétait.

J'éclatais de rire face au débit de parole de l'enfant. Heureusement que j'avais l'oreille exercée et que je pus la comprendre sans lui faire répeter.

- Tu sais ce qu'est une Chevalier Jedi ?

- Oui… Non… Peut-être. Je sais que tous les grand cousins sont des Jedis, mais je sais pas pourquoi ils sont différents de moi.

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait avec le sabre ?

- Tu l'as fait voler ?

- En quelque sorte. On peut dire que c'est magique. Un Jedi a des pouvoirs magiques qu'il utilise pour protéger la galaxie.

- C'est quoi la galaxie ?

Je fus surpris de cette question, puis soupirais en me rendant compte qu'elle était comme mon cher petit frère, Anakintahir, et était un véritable moulin à questions. Et puis, elle n'avait pas comme moi eu la chance de sillonner la galaxie avant même de savoir marcher.

- Viens voir à la fenêtre, je vais te montrer.

La petite fille s'approcha de la fenêtre. Je la soulevais pour l'asseoir sur le rebord et lui montrais le ciel.

- Tu voies les étoiles ?

- Oui, répondit elle avec un hochement de tête.

- Et bien imagine que tu ais une grande boite molle en forme d'étoile, avec plein de pointe et qui tourne sur elle même.

- Est-ce que les branche deviennent courbe parce que ça tourne ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant imagine que la boite est transparente et qu'elle est remplie d'étoiles, de planètes, de lunes et de soleils.

- C'est ça la galaxie que doivent protéger les Jedis ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et tu la protèges avec la magie ?

- Avec la magie, mon sabre et mon esprit. Mais c'est mon esprit qui me sert le plus.

- L'esprit est la meilleure arme, répéta perplexe la petite blondinette.

- Bah, ce ne sont pas des préoccupations de ton âge, 'exclamais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu voulais voir mon sabre ? Je vais te montrer, mais surtout tu ne t'approche pas et tu ne touche pas la lame ou tu perdrais ta main.

La petite fille frémit, mais la lueur d'excitation était à nouveau présente dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle sauta de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit. J'allumais mon sabre et la lame mauve pâle emplit la chambre d'une lueur irréelle. Les yeux de la fillette pétillaient en suivant la lame qui dansait et chantait dans les airs. Elle était totalement hypnotisée, quant à moi, j'étais attentif à toute émanation de force provenant de l'enfant. Elle avait un grand potentiel.

On frappa dans des mains, applaudissant lentement la prestation. Isana sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. J'éteignis la lame et la lançait au milieu de mes affaires. Anghehan était adossé au cadran de la porte et applaudissait, alors que Fencorel regardait avec amusement voilé d'inquiétude ses deux filles qui se dévisageaient en souriant.

- Il me semble vous avoir déjà appelé trois fois pour votre bain jeune fille, déclara Fencorel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elidanne t'attendait, ajouta Anghehan. Vous allez me dire des merveilles de ces savons de la nouvelle Ithor. Tu sais, ceux qui sentent la vaniscylla.

Isana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et saisissant la main de sa sœur, elle courut vers la salle de bain, Fencorel dans leur dos. Anghehan me dévisagea un instant. Elle se détourna finalement et allait quitter la chambre, mais je lui saisis la main et l'attirait à l'intérieur. Je me glissais entre elle et la porte que je fermais. Je me tournais alors pour lui faire face et m'aperçus qu'elle avait les joues légèrement rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je inquiet en faisant un geste pour toucher son front.

- Euh, tu peux mettre quelque chose sur ton dos s'il-te-plaît ? bredouilla-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je compris alors que j'étais toujours torse nu. Je souris de ce sourire de vaurien comme l'appelait Maman.

- Tu m'as déjà vu dans des situations beaucoup moins vêtues, m'amusais-je en m'appuyant contre la porte et croisant les bras sur mon torse.

- Bien sûr je t'ai vu bien moins couvert, mais c'était il y a dix ans, me rappela-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus à chaque pas que je faisais vers elle.

Elle recula, mais fut coincée par le mur. Je l'empêchais d'esquiver, appuyant une main près de son visage. Je la fixais de mes yeux bruns droit dans ses yeux totalement ambres dans la pénombre de la chambre. Je baissais mes lèvres vers son oreille et murmurais :

- Auriez vous quelque sentiment pour votre ancien maître.

Mon souffle caressa la peau exposée de son cou et fit trembler la jeune femme. Avais-je touché juste ? Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, m'embrassa vivement dans le cou.

- A une époque peut-être… mais maintenant, je ne sais plus… soupira-t-elle toujours au creux de mon cou, murmura-t-elle en m'écartant lentement d'elle. Et toi ? Ressens-tu quelque chose pour ton ancienne apprentie ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle m'avait retourné ma question. Un question que je n'avais pas été capable de formuler, bien qu'elle me brûle la langue depuis quelques mois déjà. Etait-ce pour cela que j'avais entrepris ce voyage ? la force avait-elle une fois de plus guider mes pas, ou bien était-ce mon cœur. Mais les deux étaient ils vraiment séparé ? Et si mon cœur appartenait à cette jeune femme, était-ce elle que je poursuivais depuis le jour où j'avais perdu ma foi totale et aveugle en la force ?

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, nos regards se perdant dans celui de l'autre, mon bras frôlant toujours son épaule, ses mains toujours sur mon torse nu. La force coulait autour de nous, en nous, entre nous. Un flux lent, régulier et apaisant s'était établi entre nous, mais Anghehan le rompit en s'écartant.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle en se glissant sous mon bras.

Elle avait presque quitter la chambre quand je me retournais.

- Tu as raison Anghehan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur, mais j'espère bien le découvrir, comme je suis en train de découvrir le tien.

Elle sourit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple sourire puisse me rassurer à ce point. Elle revint sur ses pas et se dressa sur ses pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Quand tu seras prêt à parle, je serai là pour t'écouter. Au fait, appelle moi Ange.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, puis quitta la chambre. Je me restais encore quelques secondes immobile face à la porte. Puis je me jetais sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos, les mains glissées sous ma tête, je me mis à déchiffrer les fissures du plafond quand je ne pus plus tourner les fait des derniers jours dans ma tête.

Ange entra dans la chambre d'Elidanne et s'immobilisa en voyant trois matelas occuper le centre de la pièce, tous les meubles ayant été poussés sur les bords. Elidanne sortit du placard les bras emplis de draps. Isana entra en courant dans la chambre, ses bras chargés de peluches. Ange sourit. Les fillettes étaient heureuses et diffusaient inconsciemment leur plaisir à travers la force. Une bataille de polochon fut très vite stoppée par Djijac qui leur rappela qu'elle serait privée de leur semaine à Highcity si elles ne se couchaient pas très vite et éteignit la lumière. Bientôt le calme régna dans le manoir. Isana et Elidanne s'étaient blottis contre leur grande cousine, essayant de rattraper les années de câlins qu'elles avaient manqué.

- Dis moi, tu reste combien de temps sur Normandia ? demanda Elidanne.

- Et bien, je dirais, une petite semaine.

- Pourquoi si peu ? demanda-t-elle visiblement déçue.

- Tu sais, c'est déjà beaucoup. En fait je ne devais pas revenir avant d'avoir été reconnu chevalier. C'est Jacen qui m'a joué ce tour.

- Et tu n'es pas contente ? s'inquiéta Elidanne.

- Je lui en ai voulu sur le coup… commença Ange.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Isana en l'interrompant.

- Parce que j'ai oublié tout vos cadeaux sur Eclipse.

- Oh non ! déclara la plus jeune.

- Tu mens ! répliqua la plus grande.

- J'avoue je mens. Mais j'avoue que maintenant que je suis là, je suis contente. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi, déclara Elidanne, Isana imita sa sœur et elle l'embrassèrent chacune sur une joue.

Même si ange connaissait beaucoup moins sa petite cousine, elle apprécia ces petits gestes d'affection qui lui manquaient tant sur Eclipse. Le calme et le silence s'établirent. Ange crut que les fillettes s'étaient endormies quand Isana se redressa sur ses bras avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Dit Jacen c'est ton amoureux ?

Le cœur d'Ange sauta un battement. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Non, c'est ami, mais pas plus, pourquoi ?

- Elle te demande ça parce que Irualane est passée il y a six mois avec son amoureux.

- C'est pas vrai. Elle vous a déjà présenté Valin ?

- Valin, oui c'est bien le nom que je cherchais, reprit Elidanne et tapant des mains.

- Pourquoi c'est pas ton amoureux ? continua Isana.

- Isana ! s'indigna Ange.

- Et si c'est moi qui te le demande ? enchaîna l'aînée.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? répliqua Ange.

- Parce que je veux ête ta demoiselle d'honneur ! s'exclama Isana en se dressant à nouveau sur ses bras.

- Parce que tu as l'air heureuse avec lui. Déclara Elidanne tout en réprimandant sa sœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Isana, tu seras sûrement ma demoiselle d'honneur. J'espère me marier avant qu'on interdise les mariages à Thingey.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes pas… Ange lui posa la main sur la bouche pour lui clouer le bec.

- Pour faire parler les petites curieuses. Maintenant on dort !

Toute tentative de reprise du dialogue fut ignorée par la jeune femme. Et bientôt les fillettes s'endormirent.

Anghehan se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle n'étais plus à bord du Silver Hawk, ni sur Eclipse. Isana s'était roulé en boule contre elle et ronflait tandis qu'Elidanne était allongée en travers du lit triple. Ange soupira et projeta sa conscience dans la force pour déterminer ce qui avait pu la réveiller. Elle sentit une légère variation dans l'une des chambre, puis une vague de force atténuée pour se transformée en caresse apaisante. Elle décida de se lever.

Soulever kinétiquement Elidanne ne s'avéra pas trop difficile, Ange fut bientôt dans le couloir. Elle hésita en passant devant ma chambre, mais je sorti à ce moment là. Je devais acore avoir les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gonflé de sommeil, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle posa son index sue mes lèvres et me fit signe de la suivre. Des cendres rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée, mais Ange ne s'arrêta pas et sortit à l'extérieur.

Elle monta la cote et s'installa sous un arbre que j'identifiais comme un châtaignier. Un vent frais soufflait et la brume se leva, donnant des allures de fantômes à la campagne endormie. Je frissonnais. Ange se glissa dans mon dos et m'entoura de ses bras. Elle me frotta vigoureusement, ce qui me surpris et la fit éclater de rire alors que je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi es tu levée ? demandais-je alors qu'elle me faisais comprendre que elle, n'avait pas froid.

- Je croyais que tu allais me le dire, tu étais réveillé avant moi, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Disons que j'avais dormi tout mon saoule depuis un bon moment. Alors ?

- Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, comme sous l'effet d'un appel, je pense, ou peut-être d'un précognition. Mais quand j'ai repris conscience, il n'y avait rien dans la force. Comme tu bougeais, je me suis dit que tu savais.

- Non, je n'ai rien senti à part ton réveil.

- Ah, souffla-t-elle en se rasseyant près de moi.

Elle s'appuya au tronc et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elles sont belle, murmura-t-elle.

- Les étoiles ?

- Oui. A force de naviguer parmi elles, on oublie qu'elles existent. A ton avis, combien d'entre elles se sont éteintes il y a dix ans ?

Je me préparais à une nouvelle dépression de la jeune fille, mais rien ne se passa. Au contraire, elle semblait très calme, sereine bien que légèrement mélancolique.

- Beaucoup trop à mon avis. Mais nous sommes si loin que je vois encore Carida briller d'ici. Elles continuent à briller alors qu'elles sont déjà éteintes sur Coruscant. Je me suis toujours demandé si quelqu'un contrôlant la lumière serait capable de lire le passé dans la lumière.

- Par expérience, je dirais oui dans une certaine mesure.

- Hein ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Crois tu que je doive méditer sur ce réveil étrange ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Je grimaçais. Encore une pique pour ma méthode d'enseignement. Ange n'avait jamais supporté les longues heures de méditation que je lui imposais. C'était certes très différent de la méthode de Tahiri qui ne supportait pas le silence.

Un frémissement dans la force arrêta net note conversation.

- Tu as senti ? me demanda Ange.

- Oui ça venait de….

- Fencorel. Licae va naître cette nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur pieds.

Je ne me souvins que plus tard qu'Ange connaissait le nom de l'enfant avant même que les parents ne se décident. Isana et Elidanne étaient réveillées et dans la salle à manger quand nous surgîmes en courant dans la maison. Djijac apparut et demanda à Ange d'aller aider sa tante pendant qu'il approchait le speeder. Nous gardâmes les filles tendit que Fencorel allait accoucher à Grancity.


	5. Cinquième Eveil : Le Saut de l'Ange

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Cinquième Eveil : Le saut de l'Ange

Djijac revint au petit matin, un magnum d'alcool pétillant et des pâtisseries locales pour le petit déjeuner. Il montra aux filles les vidéos de leur petit bout de sœur et la mine fatiguée de leur mère. Puis il les envoya s'occuper de leurs animaux et leurs montures.

Lorsqu'elles eurent quitter le manoir à leur recherche de leurs amis animaux, Djijac s'effondra sur le banc. Ange sortit trois verre ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau de vie maison. Djijac but d'une seule traite le premier verre et en accepta un second.

- Comment va Fencorel ? demandais-je en acceptant le verre qu'Ange me tendait.

- Plutôt bien si o considère qu'elle a eut besoin d'une transfusion.

- Aïe, grogna Ange en s'asseyant à son tour. Je suppose qu'ils vont la garder quelques jours à la clinique et Licae sous bulle.

- Une semaine normalement, répondit Djijac en s'enfilant son verre et orenant la bouteille pour s'en servir un troisième.

- Qu'allez vous faire des filles ? demandais-je.

- Bah, je pense que nous allons rester au manoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ange. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas pressé Jas, Si cela t'arrange, nous pouvons les emmener passer la semaine à Highcity. Comme ça, tu ne les auras pas dans les jambes pendant que tu t'occupes de Fen et Licae. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'arrive bien à gérer un cousin et un frère de l'âge des filles. Je peux bien m'occuper d'elle pendant une semaine. Et puis un peu plus de tourisme ne me gênerait pas, répondis-je avec un sourire encourageant.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Djijac en nous regardant l'un l'autre tour à tour.

- Puisqu'on te le propose ! le rassura Ange.

- On part en vacances avec Ange ? s'exclama Elidanne qui venait d'entrer dans la grande pièce.

- Youpi ! cria Isana en me sautant au cou. 

Djijac rassuré par leur enthousiasme de ses filles, il les laissa partir.

La semaine passa si vite et fut si joyeusement remplie qu'Ange oublia qu'elle avait un jour quitté Normandia et encore moins qu'elle était partie pour devenir un Chevalier Jedi. Elle me fit découvrir ce monde qu'elle considérait comme sa seule maison, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me confiait un grand secret, qu'elle me laissait approcher son cœur…

Celui-ci fut rapidement submergé par Isana, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait acquise au contact de ses apprentis et des plus jeunes de l'académie. Mais en même temps qu'elle ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, elle lui apprenait avec sa sœur beaucoup sur ce monde. Je commençais à cerner les conflits intérieurs d'Ange. 

J'appris même pourquoi Anghehan était connue de tout Normandia sous le nom d'Ange. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un diminutif d'Anghehan, mais il n'en était rien. Tous les jeunes de Normandia étaient friands de sensation fortes. Que ce soient les sports de glisse, sports nautiques et divers types de sauts. Anghehan avait très jeune montré un véritable don pour les sauts et les acrobaties. Mais je ne compris réellement ce qu'était ce sport que quand Isana et Elidanne la convainquirent d'aller au rocher de l'ange.

En fait de rocher, il s'agissait plutôt d'une falaise. Isana encore trop jeune n'était pas autorisée à sauter. Elidanne avait juste le droit de monter au palier des trois mètres. Je fus déjà grandement impressionné par les sauts non assistés de la force de la petite fille. Celle-ci réapparut à la surface de l'eau et cria :

- Ange, tu nous montre le saut de l'Ange qui t'a donné ton surnom ?

Je vis Ange pâlir alors qu'Isana ouvrait grand les yeux.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle Ange ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

- On peut voir ça comme ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire fébrile.

- Tu nous montres ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. Tu te rends compte Jacen ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant le bras pour m'attirer vers un meilleur point de vue.

- Isana ! J'ai arrêté de sauter depuis au moins ta naissance, je ne peux pas…

- Oh s'il-te-plait ! la supplièrent les deux fillettes en cœur.

Ange me lança un regard suppliant, mais j'étais tellement intrigué que je dus ajouter mes prières à celles des enfants.

- Oh d'accord ! je vais le faire. Mais une seule fois alors regarder bien ! répondit-elle en se frappant le front et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Elle se dirigea vers la falaise à la nage et l'escalada rapidement. Je fus surpris qu'elle ne fasse pas le tour par la terre. Elle était seulement couverte de son maillot de bain et des protection pour cacher les cicatrices de ses implants Yuuzhan Vong. Elle aurait pu se blesser ou glisser à chaque instant, mais en regardant Isana si passionnée et Elidanne si fière, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rite de passage. Je reportais mon attention sur Ange qui se tenait face au vide et regardait la mer en contrebas.

Elle détacha son élastique, libera sa longue chevelure légèrement cuivrée et laissa tomber celui-ci. Elle suivit attentivement le mouvement de sa chute puis disparut de mon champ de vision.

Isana retint sa respiration et Elidanne murmura :

- Attention, elle y va.

Je vis alors Ange courir vers le bord de la falaise et sauter. Elle s'éleva gracieusement et passa devant le soleil, les bras écarté perpendiculairement à son corps. Elle se cabra dans le cercle lumineux, ses cheveux l'auréolèrent. Et dans le feu éclatant du soleil, je vis l'aura de lumière qui entourait la jeune fille et ses ailes se déployer. Tel l'envol d'un ange.

Son corps se plia à 90 degrés et elle tomba bien droite sur les cinq premiers mètre. Puis elle ramena ses bras et saisit ses jambes toujours bien droites. Elle fit cinq tours sur elle même avant de se déplier faire deux vrilles et entrer les mains les première dans l'eau avec quasiment pas d'éclaboussures.

Je fus tellement surpris que je ne remarquais pas l'éblouissement des deux fillettes. Je ne remarquais pas plus que le temps s'écoulais et que déjà plusieurs minutes avaient passé. Ange ne remontais pas à la surface. Isana parla la première.

- Dites, ça s'appelle le saut de l'Ange parce que quand tu le fais tu te transforme en Ange ? demanda-t-elle de ce ton innocent qu'on tous les enfants.

Mon regard resta figé sur l'eau et l'élastique qui dérivait aux grés du courant. Elle n'avait pas sauté avec l'aide de la force et je pris soudain conscience que ce saut pouvait être mortel pour un humain. Et Ange ne remontait toujours pas. Elidanne se leva.

- ça marche pas comme ça normalement. Même quand ils ratent le saut, ils remontent toujours.

Je regardais mon chrono. 6 minutes depuis le saut. Sans apport de la force, cela faisait trop long. Beaucoup trop long. Je me levais et demandais :

- Combien on réussi ce saut ?

- Je dirais, un sur cinq-cent, déclara Elidanne qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Moi je l'ai jamais vu ! répondit Isana.

Je n'attendis pas plus et me jetais à l'eau. Je nageais jusqu'à l'endroit où Ange avait pénétré dans l'eau. J'inspirais profondément, m'ouvrit totalement à la force et plongeais. Je cherchais la présence de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait invisible dans la force. Pourtant j'aurais du sentir s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je remontais à la surface, décidais de me calmer et écartais ma sphère de sensation sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Et tout à coup, elle était à nouveau là. A quelques mètres de là, derrière un rocher, la surface de l'eau se perça.

- Ohé ! quelqu'un peut venir m'aider ? J'ai les bras chargés !

Elidanne plongea immédiatement tandis qu'Isana courait vers le speeder à la recherche de filet qu'Ange y avait rangé le matin même. Je nageais vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait quatre énormes coquillages aussi gros que ses poings.

- Des ormillaux ! s'écria Elidanne. Génial ! On va se régaler.

Ange rayonnait, et force fut de constater que les fillettes avaient déjà oublié la frayeur qu'elle leur avait causé. Je m'efforçais de répondre à son sourire et l'aider à rejoindre le rivage, vite gagné par l'excitation des enfants.


	6. Sixième Eveil : Mort et Renaissance

Anghehan Sunrider, Jedi tourmentée

Avant-propos : Le personnage de la Guerre des Etoiles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Georges Lucas et encore beaucoup d'autres personnes très puissantes. En revanche, Anghehan et toute la lignée de K'ceb, le Silver Hawk, Tahiran et le système de Normandia m'appartiennent. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des fait réels, c'est normal, je ne fait que romancer l'histoire de ma famille et l'inclure dans l'univers de Star Wars. Mais je n'en tire aucun profit que celui de vous faire rêver, alors partager le rêve avec moi. 

Sixième Eveil : Mort et Renaissance.

Ange avait fini de préparer les coquillages quand je jugeais enfin les braises satisfaisantes. Isana et Elidannes finissaient leurs videos-leçons, tranquillement allongées sur le sable à quelques mètres de la mer. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes et une douce brise  vous aurait presque fais croire que l'été était déjà là. Je m'approchais d4ange et regardais d'un air curieux sa préparation.

- ça a l'air…

- Déroutant, me coupa-t-elle. C'est toujours l'impression que ça fait la première fois. Mais tu vas voir, tu n'as jamais rien mangé de meilleur.

- Fait attention, j'a une connaissance gastronomique étendue.

- Merci au général Calrissian je suppose.

- Tout juste ! Mais Lando disait toujours qu'un bon vin avait toujours meilleur goût en présence d'une jolie fille, déclarais-je en m'écartant pour la laisser passer et la faisant rougir, et j'en ai trois pour moi tout seul ce soir.

Ange sourit, elle souriait de plus en plus ces jours–ci. Elidanne proposa de faire cuire les coquillages, ce qu'Ange accepta en s'éclipsant pour répondre à l'appel que lui transmettait R8. Rien de grave je l'espère. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et cherchais parmi les étoiles Eclipse et toutes les autres étoiles autour desquelles ma famille était dispersée. J'étais presque jaloux que toute la famille d'Ange se trouve réunie sur une seule planète. Elle avait un lieu qu'elle pouvait appeler foyer et aurait du toujours savoir où se ressourcer. Et j'étais furieux contre elle de ne pas savoir en profiter.

- A table ! appela Isana qui sautait tout excitée autour du feu.

Ange éteignit son comlink et vint s'asseoir entre les deux fillettes. Le repas fut joyeux et annonça l'arrivée des éclipsiens de la lignée de K'ceb pour le lendemain. Les filles explosèrent à nouveau de joie. Ange m'expliqua que depuis plus de cinq ans, les sept cousins germains ne s'étaient jamais réunis.

Epuisées par l'excitation de la journée, les fillettes faillirent ne pas terminer leur repas et filèrent directement se coucher. J'achevais la vaisselle et retrouvais Ange assise près du feu, les pieds dans l'eau de mer. Celle-ci montait encore et viendrais bientôt éteindre les flammes qui dansaient encore. Elle avait regroupé ses genoux et posé son menton dessus, les yeux fixés sur l'océan. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et pris sa main qui reposait sur le sable.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle tourna la tête pour me dévisager et posa sa joue à l'endroit où avait reposé son menton. Elle soupira.

- Grand-mère Gen se meurt…

- Je croyais que c'était un fait établi que nous allions tous mourir, lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire, tout en essayant de comprendre si elle était tourmenté parce qu'elle rejetait une fois de plus la partie Yuuzhan Vong de son esprit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps le fait que je pouvais mourir. Mais j'ai eu une vision tout à l'heure quand je répondais à Irualane que je venais la chercher au spatioport… elle se tut.

- Et… la poussais-je.

- La prochaine fois que je verrais Gen sera la dernière. Jacen je ne veux pas !

Elle éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux. Je l'enveloppais de mes bras et l'attirais contre moi. Je sentis son immense détresse déferler en moi alors que je la sondais un peu plus loin que d'habitude. Un flux de force s'établit entre nous et je pus tout recevoir.

- Jacen non ! hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de s'écarter.

Mais je la maintins contre moi bien serrée et je m'ouvris complètement à elle. Tout ce qu'elle avais caché toutes ces années avait déferlé en moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de lui montré ce que je lui avais caché. Et la force m'y aida. Tout lui fus donné : mes craintes, mes angoisses, mais aussi mes espoirs et mes rêves, et surtout la vie, la mort et la force. Le lien s'estompa lentement et elle referma complètement son esprit.

- s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de moi. Laisse moi oublier encore quelques jours que nous sommes de Jedis.

Je ne dis rien mais je resserrais encore mon étreinte pour lui faire comprendre que je restais là pour elle. Nous restâmes longtemps à regarder les étoiles se reflétant sur l'océan. Nos esprits vagabondèrent loin de ce que nous étions, et peut-être finit-elle par se détendre dans mes bras.

Je restais avec les filles ches Draneb pendant qu'Ange allait chercher les Eclipsiens au spatioport et Djijac Fencorel et Licae à la clinique. Eirivol, l'oncle que j'avais déjà rencontré arriva un peu avant Ange. Tous étaient réunies pour la présentation de Licae aux chefs de la famille. Six années séparaient cette dernière assemblée, depuis la naissance d'Isana. Tous étaient heureux de se retrouver, mais tous les Jedis étaient tendus. Tous sentaient la présence de Gen qui s'effaçait peu à peu.

Il se retrouvèrent tous ensembles dans la chambre de Gen , et chacun leur tour l'embrassèrent. Fencorel présenta sa troisième fille à peine âgée d'une semaine à sa mère. Les yeux pourtant vitreux de la vieille femme se rallumèrent un instant, puis ils s'éteignirent à nouveau. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir ou vouloir revenir…

Ange s'approcha de sa grand-mère la dernière, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Elle se pencha vers le corps malade et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, agenouillée près du lit, espérant un dernier sursaut de vie. Mais ses signaux vitaux déclinaient irrémédiablement, puis se turent. Le bip fatidique annonça la mort de son corps, aussitôt coupé par le droïd médical qui se détourna. Tous les adultes pleuraient silencieusement. La génération d'Ange ne réagit pas…

Ange semblait dans un état second. Ekke s'écarta lentement après avoir une dernière fois embrassé sa grand-mère et allait se détourner quand la main de Gen se posa sur sa joue. Un flot de force déferla sur la pièce, puis le corps de Gen disparut en même temps que la force s'apaisait. Le lit était vide, en dehors de la chemise de nuit et des cables qui avaient relié Gen à ses appareils de soin.

Alors seulement, les larmes de ses petits enfants coulèrent.

Valin et moi attendions patiemment que la famille K'ceb ai finit la présentation de Licae. Irualane avait lourdement insisté pour que Valin y assiste avec elle, mais celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas sa place. Ange d'un regard m'avait invité, mais j'avais moi aussi décliné d'un hochement de tête.

J'avais profité de la présence de Valin pour comparer nos impressions respectives sur le monde de Normandia. Tout deux avions été très étonnés d'une telle richesse, d'un tel culte de la famille et de la nature. Valin avait grandi entre un superdestroyer et l'académie, j'avais quant à moi sillonner la galaxie sur les traces de mes parents dès mon plus jeune âge. Cette planète nous semblait ce qui se serait rapproché le plus d'un foyer. Mais je compris rapidement à la manière dont Valin parlait que j'avais pénétré bien plus profond que lui les coutumes de ce monde.

Tout à coup, un flux de force balaya la maison. Nous nous dressâmes hors de nos sièges, ayant tout deux à l'esprit que la dernière vague de cette amplitude avait résulté au passage dans l'ombre d'Ange. Mon cœur se serra en prenant conscience qu'on venait de me confier un trésor sur lequel on ne pouvait plus veiller. Je savais que toute chose devait mourir, mais une fois de plus, je ressentais cette disparition comme un échec personnel et revivait la mort de mon jeune frère Anakin.

Un porte s'ouvrit bientôt et Irualane entra, suivie de Riwen son 'petit' frère, puis de tout leur famille. Leurs visages étaient encore inondés de larmes, mais déjà les plus jeunes se chamaillaient et oubliaient, se tournant ver le futur. Valin écarta les bras pour accueillir Irualane qui vint se blottir contre lui. Je me dirigeais vers Draneb et ses enfants.

- Toutes mes condoléances, parvins-je à articuler d'une voix plus claire que je ne l'aurais voulu. Que la force lui soit paisible, ajoutais-je à la manière des Chevaliers pour leurs confrères tombés au combat.

Draneb qui n'avait ni regardé, ni parlé à personne depuis la disparition du corps de Gen sembla me voir. Il leva ses yeux emplis d'une infini tristesse sur moi et me sourit.

- Vous savez ? Gen ne voulais pas partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux que tous ses petits enfants étaient heureux. Elle a beaucoup souffert, mais maintenant, elle a trouvé la paix. Je vous remercie de votre présence Maître Jacen Solo.

Je m'inclinais plus bas que mon rang l'exigeait, mais j'avais un tel respect pour cet homme… J'échangeais encore quelques paroles avec lui avant de me tourner vers ses enfants. J'eu une parole de réconfort pour chacun et une accolade pour ceux que je connaissais plus personnellement. Mais j'appréhendais la réaction d'Ange à travers ce lien qui ne s'était pas complètement refermé entre nous, aussi décidais-je de lui parler en dernier. Mais je ne la trouvais pas le moment venu.

- Si tu cherches Ange, elle est là-bas, déclara Isana en me montrant du doigt le bord de la falaise à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Je la remerciais en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et vit le clin d'œil d'Elidanne. Qu'avait encore manigancé les deux fillettes ? Bah, seul importait Ange. Je m'éclipsais sans remord, Riwen et Ripree le fils aîné d'Eirivol s'étant déjà retirés.

Je courus dans la direction indiqué par Isana et crut m'être trompé, n'apercevant aucune silhouette. Mais je finis par trouver Ange allongée dans les herbes hautes. Elle était immobile, même ses yeux ne clignaient pas. Elle fixait la lune toute ronde et pleine qui était déjà haute dans le ciel alors que le soleil se couchait à peine. Je m'approchais et me penchais au dessus d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle se redressa, chassa ses cheveux de son visage en même temps que ses dernières larmes. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Elle se tourna vers moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre et me sourit tristement.

- Dire que maintenant, je peux m'approcher du bord sans qu'elle ne crie de sa fenêtre que c'est trop dangereux… souffla-t-elle.

Elle inspira profondément et expira.

- Je survis. Tu sais, je suis très forte pour ça, déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention vers le soleil qui plongeait à présent dans l'océan. 

Elle écouta attentivement le bruit et laissa le vent et les embruns caresser sa peau. Ses cheveux flottant librement autour d'elle.

- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir forcée à revenir. J'ai compris beaucoup de chose pendant ces quelques jours. Sans doute plus que pendant mes dernières années d'apprentissage.

J'allais l'interrompre et lui faire la morale comme quoi elle n'avait pas compris, mais elle me fit signe de la laisser continuer.

- J'ai compris que j'avais une approche erronée de la vie. Le passé fait partie de moi, il me permet d'être ce que je suis, mais il ne doit pas me retenir prisonnière. Je dois me dire que le futur et avec lui le meilleur reste à venir. La force accompagne mes pas, elle est une puissante alliée et j'ai confiance en elle.

Le vent changea tout à coup de direction et plaqua ses longs cheveux blonds roux sur son visage. Elle semblait auréolée dans le disque flamboyant du soleil. 

Je fus tellement surpris par ses aveux que je me permis un sondage léger. Je m'attendis à être plus ou moins gentiment repoussé mais elle s'ouvrit totalement à moi, et à nouveau la force coula entre nous. Et je ne trouvais en elle que le calme. Son visage exprimait la sérénité des ancien maîtres Jedis.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir la fierté d'un maître pour son élève qui vient de le surpasser, je l'attirais dans mes bras et embrassais son front en une muette bénédiction. Elle ne tressaillit pas et nous restâmes ainsi enlacé, joue contre joue quelques minutes. Puis Ange s'écarta et se tourna à nouveau face au soleil. Elle ne quitta cependant pas mes bras et referma ses mains sur les miennes quand elles se posèrent sur taille.

- Tu sais ce qui as changé ma vision des choses ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ce doit être ce qui s'est passé quand ta grand-mère s'est éteinte ?

- Oui. Tu sais, elle a vécu beaucoup de moments difficiles, comme les moments joyeux. Mais elle gardait toujours le sourire. J'ai mis des années à comprendre, mais maintenant je sais.

- Que sais-tu ?

- Que quoiqu'il arrive, quelques soient les difficultés, que l'on vive ou s'éteigne, la seule chose qui ne disparaîtra pas avec nous, c'est l'amour.

Elle fit une pause et inspira longuement, puis elle reprit.

- C'est pour cela qu'il est si important de se rappeler que son foyer n'est pas un lieu, un vaisseau ou un objet, mais chaque sourire que l'on a partagé. J'ai de la chance parce que mon foyer est là où se trouve ma famille. Merci de m'avoir rappelé où était mon cœur.

Elle se glissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Un jour, j'espère construire ce foyer où je trouverais mon cœur. J'aimerai construire ce lieu où mon cœur pourra se reposer, avoir ma propre famille, murmurais-je pour toute réponse.

Nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Ange aurait pu en profiter pour m'embrasser. Mais elle se contenta de me sourire. Elle glissa ses mains dans mon dos et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je passais une main tendre dans ses cheveux qui ondulaient sous les embruns. Je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. Nous étions tout deux calmes. Loin de toutes choses. Ce soir là, seul comptait le soleil qui se couchait, l'amour que nous avait confié Gen, et la Force qui coulait en nous.


End file.
